I Fell In Love With A Bad Boy
by Vir90 pIxI3
Summary: bella goes to Forks WA to live with her dad and thats wen she meets the bad boy of the school, edward cullen! When they meet do they hit it off or do they bumb heads and fight. is bella ready for this bad boy? is this bad boy ready for this girl? love?
1. Chapter 1

fell in love with a bad boy:

this story is about bella, she moves to forks, WA with her dad, because her mom and dad divorce years ago. bella is a strong and confident character in my ff and she is not afraid to saw her actions or feelings. she starts school feeling like every gurl feels on the first day, how my outfit look? is my hair okay? will i make friends at this school? even tho the bella in my ff is confident she still have her small insercurities in her that every girl has. she goes to skool to come face to face with a black jacket wearing, bronzed haired god, girl using bad boy. at first she wasnt feelin so hott about this bad boy but... will she change her mind and give herself to this bad boy as a lover? a friend? or will they be enemies... read to find out!!!

also leave me sum comments lol!

I Fell In Love With A BAD BOY!!!! [Twilight-edition]

Chapter 1

Meeting the BAD BOY!!! (B.P.O.V)

Tell me why? Why am I doing this? Why am I going to freakin' Forks, Washington with my dad, when I really don't want to?

I asked myself over and over on my ride to my new school.

I been living in phoenix from as long as I can remember, I always liked it there, it was always sunny there, just like I liked it. My mom got remarried to Phil and his' a minor league baseball player, his always gone and wants mom to travel with him, but mom says I need someone to stay with. That's why I'm going to forks to live with my dad. Forks is not a big town at all...it's exactly very small, and plus it's never really sunny, always raining and always cloudy. How do I know that? I use to spend every summer here with my dad, and we use to go fishing with his friend, Billy Black. I would always count how long I can make a fuss until dad said let's just go! The shortest time i every made was 20 seconds... and thats a record. I arrived here at forks two days ago and today is my first day at forks freaking' high!!! I don't like first day's of school it's one of my dislikes of the days of school, because.... when your new people pay attention to you and I hate to have a spot light on me at all, it scary's the hell out of me! I pulled up into the school parking lot in my beat up, red truck that my dad got me for a coming home present. I liked the truck, it had it's own personality and it's own style, it was me completely. I walked out of my truck and headed inside the building because it began to rain.

Look!! I didn't pick out this hot outfit to get rained on!!!

I thought as I headed inside and walked down a long hall way until I found a door that had 'the office' on it. I walked inside to the warm, small room and headed straight to the desk, where I saw an older lady with gray hair, and huge bifocals on her face.

" Yes my, I help you?" she asked throwing me a smile

" Um...yes I'm Isabella Swan...I'm new here." I stated simply

"Aw...yes...Ms. Swan I have what you need right here." she said as she went through a file and handed me the papers.

" Here's a map...just in case you get lost." she said sweetly as I headed to the door. I threw her a quick "thanks" and walked back outside to my truck and sat in it for a while...trying to rememorize the map before I go in. it's my first day at school...it's bad enough as it is that I'm already going to have enough attention I don't need more added with that huge ass map in my face. I looked up from the map and then realized that the lot was now about full, I hopped out of my truck, closing the door behind me and made my way inside the building to were I would get a bunch of stares and also a bunch of whispers about me.

My first class was history, and I enjoyed my first day in history. The teacher didn't even ask me to make a speech so I was grateful for that, but I did get a lot of stares from guys as I passed them to go to my sit. The class went by faster than I thought, because the next thing I knew the bell rang, showing that the class was over. I began to gather my things when I noticed a shadow over me; I looked up to see a boy with a round boyish face, short spiky blond hair, and a body that showed that he was a football player. He was definitely a jock, I thought as he looked at me.

" Um...hey I'm Mike Newton, and your Isabella right?" he asked not taking his eyes off me.

" Just Bella." I said simply, he nodded his head as I stood from my chair.

" So what class do you have?" he asked giving me a small smile, mike wasn't ugly at all in fact...he was kind of cute. I gave him my best friendly smile as I gave him my school schedule,

" Oh...you got algebra next...come on I'll walk you there...I don't take algebra next, but I got time." he said still looking at me...me and only me. This could be fun I thought as we walked out of class together.

Algebra, wasn't much fun, with Mr. Bridge...he made me introduce myself in front of the whole entire class it was horrible. Algebra was also very difficult to do, and to understand...but I did meet someone. Her name was Jessica Stanley; she seemed like a nice girl, she even offered to tutor me in algebra. My next class was English Lit. English was so far my favorite class. It was nice to just write...and not even know what your writing, I loved writing poems, songs, and I even once wrote a whole story it was really good to. It was about two people falling in love but the twist of the story was that the guy was a complete jerk in the beginning. The bell rang again, showing it was time for lunch; I walked to my locker to put up my books and to get my evening books out. I opened my locker and got everything out, when I closed my locker I saw the most nastiest thing every...I saw this guy with bronze hair all over his head making out with this one girl who appeared to have short black cropped her and green eyes. I wish they could go somewhere else with that, come on this is high school, every one don't want to see your business, especially me I thought as I walked into the cafeteria. As I walked in I saw Jessica waving her hand for me to join her. When I made it to the table I saw she was sitting with Angela Webber, another girl I meet in one of my classes, and I also saw mike. As soon as I sat down the table broke into a conversion, causing me to join in as while.

I was having fun at lunch, we talked about every thing and plus it was nice to meet new people... especially mike. I thought as I looked over at him and gave him another friendly smile and winking at him...I hope I didn't look to friendly I don't want to seem desperate. To my surprise he smiled back, but this wasn't just any smile this smile was most definitely was a flirty smile. Just as mike was about to ask me something the room broke into a silence as every one looked at a table. I turned to see what was every body was looking at and then I saw it. It was a table only with two guys at it, one was pale and had bronze hair just like the guy I saw kissing that girl in the hall, he also had golden eyes, and was wearing a black leather jacket with the words 'Bad Ass Cullen' in big bold white leathers, yeah...this most definitely was the jerk I saw. He also had a face of an angel...he looked...so...damn...hot!!! I thought as I tried to catch my breath, he had a frown on his face as he looked at the guy beside him. The guy beside him was not as pale as he was; he had dark black hair that stopped at his neck, with a round face and icy blue eyes. He was also kind of cute but not as cute as the jerk!!! He also had a jacket like the other guy but his was dark blue with the words 'Bad Ass Harries' in big white letters also. The two guys both looked at this girl that was now at the table glaring at the guy with the bronze hair...also known to me as the jerk!!!

" Hey, babe...what's going on?" he asked looking at her, she was exactly the same girl from the hall but her eyes were different her eyes were blue now, that's weird...

"Don't you 'hey, babe' me, you know what this shit is about!" she said yelling at him.

"What exactly is this about?" he asked, looking like he already knew what it was about, but wanted everyone else to know what it's about.

" I know what you did with my sister," she said with an edge in her voice

" And what did I do with your sister?" he asked, yeah...he definitely wanted everyone to know.

" I know you made out, with my sister last night...and in the hallway, Edward, don't play dumb! Now, you owe me an explanation!" she said to him, yeah she was obliviously mad.

" I'm not playing dumb, and I don't owe you shit...you knew what I was going to be like when you went with me, so why the hell do you want a damn explanation? Just get the hell out of my face Heather..." he said angrily at her.

" Screw you Cullen!" she said as she ran out of the cafeteria, I looked back at Edward and I saw he face was still frowned up, he still looked gorgeous even when his mad, he exactly looks kind of hotter...

_Stop it!_

I turned to the table next to him, there were two girls and two boys, and they were all extremely pale just like Edward, I wonder if they were related in some way. One girl had short spiky black hair and was very small, and the guy that sat beside her had beautiful blond locks, the girl that sat next to him was extremely beautiful, I felt like a damn troll compared to her, and she had beautiful long wavy blond hair, and she sat by a guy with dark curly hair with a huge smile on his face. They all were so beautiful, and they all had beautiful golden eyes like Edward's, yeah...they were definitely related. I turned back to my group and asked them the question I was longing to know.

" What was that?" I asked dumbly

" That was considered a breakup...Edward Cullen always ends it some how in a week with every girl his every been with." Jessica said

" Then why do these girls chase after him...like that?" I asked

" Look at him Bella his gorgeous...and he has the most sexiest smile I've every seen." she said it like it was oblivious

" Is he related to them?" I asked as I nodded my head to the four beauties sitting in the next table over.

" Yeah...they are all Dr. Cullen's foster kids...they moved down here a few years ago, from Alaska...the short girl with the spiky hair is Alice, and the guy beside with the blond hair is Jasper, they go together. The girl with the blond hair that is amazingly beautiful is Rosalie, she go with the big guy with the dark curly hair, that always has a smile on his face, yeah...that's Emmett." she said introducing me to them.

" I still can't believe that jerk, broke up with her in front of everyone." I said

" Yeah...that's Edward for ya...but I doubt his going to stay single for long..." she said with a hopeful smile.

" Who would be dumb enough to go with him? I mean, come on his a complete ass!" I said as the bell rang, showing that lunch was over.

I saw Jessica stiffen a little looking very uncomfortable, out the corner of my eye I saw her put a piece of paper in her pocket. I hope Jessica is not going to do what I think she's going to do.

I walked into my next class, which was biology, the teacher told me to sit in the back were there was a long table with two chairs. I walked to the back again noticing every male just about looking at me, or my ass. I sat down quickly and the teacher began to start teaching, he started talking about the cell and then the door busted open. I turned to the door and saw Edward making out with another girl...who is it this time!!! They pulled away and he smiled down at her

OMG!!!! IT'S JESSICA!!!

I can't believe Jessica is exactly going with king jerk himself! What the hell is wrong with her!!

" I'll see you later." he said as he winked at her. She giggled and walked away with books in hand, now she's going to be late, what is wrong with her!!!

" So nice of you join us Mr. Cullen." Mr. Banner said with sarcasium.

" Yeah, yeah!!!" he said as he walked toward my way, he paused when he noticed me right there and then began walking again. All the girls were eyeing him up and down and were grinning from ear to ear. Edward walked around my sit and sat down by me. He ran his hands through his hair and then looked at me, then back at his book, and back at me again. What the hell!!! Was his problem, do he need a damn picture or some,

" Sup" he said to me as he nodded his head...o...hell...no, he ain't talking to me. What happen to a damn hello? I rather have that...then a 'sup'.

" Hey" I said and turned back to my book trying to look annoyed by his presence, but it was hard...when his so gorgeous

_Stop it!!!!_

My mind yelled again.

" So...your from phoenix am I right?... Bella" he asked me with a small smile on his face...he almost looked nervous.

" Yes, that's right " I said to him, how did he know my name I never introduced myself to him.

" So why did you move to this lame ass place, we call forks?" he asked still smiling, looking at me. His voice was so smooth and velvet, he even sounds good when he was cursing.

" Um...well, my mom got remarried." I said to him

" So what happen with that? Did he do something to you?" he asked...why did he want to know, and if he did why did he sound so angry? Why did he care?

" No, Phil's...um, his really nice, it's just that Phil's a minor league baseball player, and well his always gone. My mom use to stay at home with me but I knew it made her upset so I came down here to live with my dad for a while." I told him

" So now...your upset...that doesn't seem fair." he said looking at me

" No. I'm fine just got to adjust that's all." I said slightly with a shrug

" So...your...dad is chief swan, right?" he asked

" Yeah." as soon as that word slipped my lips he tensed up, and began to look rigged. I wonder why his acting like this now...just a minute ago he was talking freely and now, his all...tense. The bell rang, reliving me of this feeling I was getting. As soon as the bell rang he was the first one out the door, I got out of the room, it was beginning to feel stuffy, I walked down that hall, still thinking about Edward Cullen, I mean not that I care...

* * *

i hope u liked this pls leave me a comment!

xoxo ciara


	2. Chapter 2

this chappy is in edwards point of view... now we all kan hear wat edward thinks about all of this

* * *

Chapter 2

Why I got to be so BAD? (E.P.O.V)

_Why her? Why now?_ I asked myself as I got up so quickly and just about ran out the door. _This is not like you Cullen... come on you never fall for a girl _the little voice inside my head said. I took an unnecessary deep breathe and ran my long pale fingers through my hair, I walked to my locker and saw that Duke was there going through his locker.

" Watsup man!" he said as he came up to me, I just simply nodded my head. Duke Harries is my best friend and is the only one who knows my secret... that me and my whole entire family are freaks, monsters, no they are better than what we are, where vampires. The thing about my family is that were not like other vampires... we survive on the blood of animals. My family, along with the Denali coven, and me are considered the freaks of the vampire world. I hate what I am, I hate that I can do what I can do. I can read minds, all but the one girl that I think I'm in love with. Vampires also have different powers; I'm not the only one in my family with a power... Alice can see the future, and jasper, her husband, can read emotions around him and can control them. Did I mention we don't age?

" Edward... Edward, don't you hear me talking to you, man? Watsup?"

Duke asked as he sat down in an empty desk by me, we were already in health and I didn't even realize it. Just as I was about to respond the scent hit me hard and I knew at once who it was... it was Bella. Bella's scent of her blood smells so delicious but I would never hurt her... I'm stronger than that. I looked across the room and then I saw her...

walking two rows away and getting closer than ever.

" It's her isn't it? It's the new chick..." he asked looking at me. Duke knew me so well that he can just see my face expression and just already know what I'm thinking about. Duke was also my partner in crime, we got in a lot of trouble together... and we got caught many of times by chief swan... Bella's freaking dad. I just simply nodded my head as he looked at Bella and then back at me. He was about to say something, but the teacher came strolling in with a briefcase in his hand.

" Hello class... I'm Mr. Garret... for those who are not familiar with me." Mr. garret said to us. He began to talk about a new lesson when I began to search through the minds of my classmates. One mind unparticular was very disturbing to me... it was the mind of Mike Newton, and he was sitting right next to Bella.

_Damn she's a bomb... she got a rockin' ass body... long sexy curls! Man I would give anything to have her in my bed tonight... I think I can make that happen though. I wonder how long it would take to snitch her up? It probably want take long..._

He looked over at Bella and gave her a smile and... She smiled back at him! Anger began to run through my veins as fast as ever... I can literally kill that bastard right now.

_Edward... what's wrong?_

Duke mind spoke to me; I turned and saw him staring at me in concern. I took out a piece of paper and began to write

_Mike Newton is getting on my damn nerves right now that's all_

I folded the paper and passed it quickly, shaking my head in the process. Duke read it and then looked at mike and then began to write again

_Cus he flirting with Bella?_

I read it and gave a quick reply

_Will talk later okay I got to talk to you about something_

He read it and then nodded his head. How am I going to tell duke that I might have found the one for me... but could she really be the one?

The bell rang, and I gathered my stuff and quickly walked out of the class. Me and duke headed to our lockers, while every girl on the hall had there eyes on us, to put up our books up because me and him had free periods while the others had gym... but of course every one thought we just skipped. Duke and me walked outside and I climbed on the back of my black ducati with graphic flames on the side and started it up. It roared to life and soon I was flying down the highway. My motorcycle is my baby... this was all I every wanted. I pushed my motorcycle and began to push it even harder, making it go faster. I just felt so free so alive...

Duke and me pulled up into a parking lot to an abandoned building, also known as the presetteral building. It was duke's and I favorite place; we always came here to do graffiti on it, because duke was an amazing artist. He would always do master pieces on it but we would always get arrested for it, good thing my father, Carlisle was the town's doctor or we would have never got out of that situation. Duke and me weren't really bad guy's, we were both smart, we both were really unique; it's just that we like to break the rule's is that so bad? Duke and me got off our motorcycles and brought spray paint with us, just because they said we were not to do this again didn't mean we weren't going to do it again. Duke began on one end and I went on the other end,

" So what's going on, man?" he asked as he began to spray the wall with sky blue paint.

" Well... um... I meet a girl." I started off with

" Alright man! That kicks ass! So how long you gone be with her?" he asked. I didn't answer, I couldn't reply... I got the red paint spray and began to spray the walls. Silence filled the air between us until duke took a deep breath,

" Oh... so you serious about this girl, huh?" he asked

" Yes... duke, this the first time I have every felt anything about a girl in.. In a long time" I said last part in a chuckle.

" Is it Bella?" he asked as he grabbed the bright orange spray can.

" Yes... its Bella." I answered simply.

" Well Edward... I'm glad that you found the one for you." he answered looking at me, his eyes showing truth in them.

" Thanks man... but there's more." I said grabbing the neon green spray can.

" What else is there?"

" While her dad is chief swan," I said softly

" What? woo... are you serious?" he asked looking at me insanely.

" Yes... I know... how can I like her when her dad is chief swan... the man who always catches us." I said

" Man.. that's deep... what you gonna do?" he asked

" Maybe I'll avoid her." I said suggesting an idea.

" Man. are you crazy? Why would you do that for?" he asked

" One because her dad want let her around someone like me, second I'm not good for her, and third I'm a freakin vampire duke, I could kill her." I said looking at him

" How can you kill her if you can hang out with me and not kill me?" he asked

" Her blood calls me, your blood doesn't... her blood's scent smells so delicious but it I don't want to kill her... that's weird" I said as went into deep thought.

" What?" he asked

" Usually when someone's blood calls you, when it sing's to you like Bella does to me... it's hard to resist... but I don't want her blood as much as I want her in my life... did I just say that?" I said making the last part a question just for me.

" Yes... yes you did..... Edward it's nothing to be ashamed of... if you love this girl like I think you do... you should go after her, no matter what."

" You think so man?" I asked

" Yeah... I do" he said as he got the purple spray paint and I grabbed the dark blue. Soon duke and me had the whole wall painted; it was a picture of a huge dark blue and purple dragon with golden orange flames coming from its mouth. Duke and me took a step back and admired our art work.

" This picture kicks ass Cullen!" he said as he grabbed his phone and began to take pictures of it.

" Yeah... it's fresh as hell!" I said as I looked at him. I was just about to go by the building and take a picture with it, and then it hit me... a siren.

" Oh, shit! We gotta go!" I said as I ran to my motorcycle.

" Is it the cops?" he asked

" Yeah, come on man! We going back to my place, okay?" I said in a rush, he nodded his head as he too ran to his hot candy red motorcycle. I swung my leg over the motorcycle and started it and pushed it as fast as it would go. Duke and me balled down the street fast and soon we heard a cop car following us. I turned to see chief swan in the driver's sit, great... just great! I pushed my motorcycle to as fast as it would go, as duke did the same.

" Pull over now!" Charlie's voice blazed through his tiny speakers on his cop car. I ignored his request and pushed my motorcycle to my drive, duke and me ran as fast as we could inside of my house and closed the door behind us.

" What you two do now?" Emmett said as he popped out from the top of the stairs. Charlie busted open the door and began to handcuff duke and then turned to me.

" You two have the right to remind silent." he said as he handcuffed me too.

" Chief swan... what brings you here?" Carlisle and the rest of the family joined now and was staring wide-eyed at both of us... not in shock but in fury in why we would get arrested again.

" Your son and his friend here were caught vandalizing property again. Now... we warned you and your son and his friend here in what would happen if this happened again." he said as he walked us both to the back of his car.

" I'm sure we can talk this through, can't we?" my dad asked him... his eyes filling with concern for his son. Every since I became a vampire I began to be a bad guy, I meet duke at school in my first year. After school I was walking and I saw duke sitting on a bench by himself, I asked him what was wrong and why he wasn't at home. He told me that his parents are died and he lived with his aunt. He even told me how horrible his aunt treat him... how he would just about starve everyday until at lunch when he would always get money from teachers and the principle, duke had a sad life... and no one would help him... no one even knew but the teachers and the principle...and now us. That's why duke stayed with us... he need a home, we had a home... I'm glad I meet duke.

" I'm sure we can... but you will have to come down town."

What? Downtown... great what until Bella hears about this. I looked at my dad and saw he was giving me and duke disappointed faces as we got in the back of the police car and drove away.

* * *

wat do u think about this chappy?

xoxo ciara


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Love song are so BAD (E.P.O.V)

" Edward, he's going to live us in here... I can feel it!!!" duke said looking at me.

" Duke calm down... his my dad he wouldn't leave us in prison... I mean I know I been a crappy son... but he loves us." I said looking at him from across the cell. We were in prison now... waiting, hopefully to get out, there was only two other men in the cell with us. It was a big, bald guy with tattoos all over, and with piercing in both is ears and in his nose. The other guy had black hair all over his head with bugs and dirt in it, he like he had a high-speed chase, and knowing it he probably did. Just then the cell door opened with my dad glaring at us, and chief swan with the keys to the cell.

" Mr. Cullen and Mr. harries, you are free to go" he said as he stepped aside to give us both room.

Once we were at home and the door closed, my father turned to both of us and glared deeply at us.

" What the hell were you two thinking? You two no better than to do that!!! You know how many times I had to bail you out?? I want some answers?" he said looking at us both.

" Dad I'm sorry... I want to change... I do... but it's just hard." I said to him.

" Yeah... Carlisle, we want to change... we just don't know how to?" duke said pleadingly to him.

" Fine... I believe you... but I want you to two to stop getting in so much trouble... try, can you to do that?" He said to us.

" Dad... I will, I promise... I need to change because I think I'm in lo-" I said myself before I could get the word out, my dad looked at me and raised one eyebrow at me.

_"What's that my son your what?" he asked me in his thoughts_

"Nothing" I said softly

" Thanks, so much Carlisle... you know for taking us out." duke said to him looking down at his feet.

" Your welcome." he said and quickly got up and walked out the room.

Duke and me got to my room, duke plopped on the bed and I got my guitar, walking to the music studio, we had. I sat down on the chair in the studio and began to sing and play. The words flowed freely from my lips in a rough, way.

I saw you,

I want you

Always in my life,

I love you, I never meant to

But it just felt so right...

That's why I think about you day and night,

Hoping that everything's alright,

Fighting the bad side in me,

Hoping you will set me free

From... this life

This life...

That's inside

Inside...

I hoping you will come again for me.

Why must I hide?

Don't want to end my crazy life

I want you

Passion that can never be without you

Don't want to be cool

Never asked to be the fool

But, you...

Saw right through...

I hoped that you could see that

That's why I think about you day and night,

Hoping that everything's alright,

Fighting the bad side in me,

Hoping you will set me free

From... this life

This life...

That's inside

Inside...

I hoping you will come again for me.

I hoping you will come again for me.

Hoping you could come and set me free.

The song ended in complete silence and then there was a knock at the door. I turned to the door and saw Emmett standing there looking at me.

_Hey, can we talk?_

He thought, I got up from the chair and placed my guitar on the stand. Emmett and me ran out of the house fast and soon we were in the heart of the forest. We hunted and then came to a meadow, were there was a rock in the middle of the meadow. We both sat on the rock and I looked at him waiting for what he had to say.

" I like your song you were sing... but" he started off.

" But?"

" But I'm afraid it has a hidden meaning to it..." he said raising his eyebrow at me.

" What the hell are you talking about Emmett?" I asked

" I think you fell in love..." he said seriously at me.

" Really?" I asked

" Really... so who is it?" he asked, I thought about telling him the truth and I also thought about how I could easily lie to him, but he is my brother.

" Her name is Isabella Swan," I said softly

" Whoa!!! The new girl?... and Chief Swan's daughter... man! That's deep," he said

" I know." I said to him

We sat in silence for a minute until Emmett finally spoke again.

" I think you should go after her man... we haven't seen you in love in well... a long time... well I never seen you in love but I'm sure you was once." he said looking at me.

" Not like this... Emmett, I love her... and I want her in my life." I said softly looking at my hands.

" While isn't that enough?" he asked looking at me with curious eyes.

" What do you mean?" I asked looking at him

" If you truly love her... well, like I think you do... you should never let her go, you hear me? you should hold on tight..." he said looking at me and getting up. I got up as while, I thought about what Emmett said for a while... I never knew Emmett to be so serious at all. His words echoed in my ear the entire night until it was time to get ready for school. I took a shower enjoying every moment of it... I need to talk to Bella today.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BAD Move ( B.P.O.V)

Part 1

Walked out the door, more like running, trying to get to school on time. I didn't want to be late, i hopped inside my beat red truck, and drove as fast as i could... well not that fast see as in my truck want go over 65. i made it to school right when the bell rang... good i was save! i hopped out my truck and walk around to my truck bed and got my book bags. i walked to the buliding, still with rain pouring down on my face. i finally got in and made it in time for history before the teacher even got there. i pulled out my books getting myself prepared for the lesson, when a small folded up piece of paper landed on my desk, with a soft thop. i picked up the note, examining it until i saw the name mike on the outside. my eyes teared away from the paper and looked across the room, were i saw mike wave, great here goes nothing. i took a deep struddy breath and folded the paper over to read the note.

hello bella... would you like to go out with me this staurday???

yes or no

i read the note over three times until i was ready to give him my answer... did i really want to go on a date with mike? i mean he is cute... and his got a nice body... but is that all i want??? no it wasn't my mind instintly went to edward and how great it would feel to have him holding me, kissing me, loving me!... i began to daze off until i heard a hiss from across the room... it came from mike, he leaned in my direction n whispered

" did you read it?" he asked as he smiled.

" yeah..." i replied simply

" so what do you say" he asked.

so... what do i say, i like him but not how i like edward... but be real like edward woudl fall for a simply, old, plain jane like me.

" yes." i said quietly, i guess i will give him a try... i thought as i turned back to the lesson. the teacher never showed but he did leave a lesson on the board... i couldn't focus on my work, though. not with mike smiling at me in every few minutes... and edward saying my name in my head... everytime i thought of him, which was a lot. what is wrong with me? what am i saying i can't like edward... i can't like a complete girl using jerk... and i can't like him because charlie would never let me. going out with edward is right up there with buying a motorcycle and yeah... that's better bad in charlie's book.

Part 2

( E.P.O.V.)

I was just coming from my locker and was heading to biology when i was stopped in my tracks. i looked across the hall to see mike newton getting books out his locker thinking

Man! i can't wait to take bella out!

all i got to do now is turn on the heat.

get her all comfortable with me...

maybe get her a little tipsy, and then

i will have her in my bed in no time.

i wonder if she good... i wonder if

she had someone like me before...

probably not... Cullen thought he had her, huh?

well who got her now?

with that mike gave me a furious glare and walked away... i couldn't believe bella decided to go with that... that bastard. she don't deserve him, she need some one better for her, to love her, to hold her.

someone like me...

i thought as i started walking to biology yet again... now what do i do??? do i still talk to her... is she taken?

i will talk to her but i want say so much

i thought as i nodded my head. i walked into the room to see my lusious bella already sitted... wait, did i call her luscious and did i call her my... my bella? oh... what has gotten into me. i sat by her catching her sweet, delicious, delectable scent... it sent waves of desire through my body. so badly i wanted to hold, to hug, to love, to kiss and never ever let go.

just like emmett said...

" hey" she said smiling shyly at me... but in her eyes there was more, like she was into me... or maybe i was just seeing things... that has been known to happen.

" hey" i said nodding my head... i can't help that i'm cool it took years and years of practice and it probably be a hard thing to break.

" how was your day? " she asked me smiling her extravagant smile at me... wow this girl does not know what affect she is having on me.

" good... i heard you were going out with the Newton kid..." i said trying to sound casual

" oh that... well it's jus-" she was just about to finish her statement when she was so rudely intrupted by the teacher... Mr. Banner. Man i wanted to punch him in the face. i was just about to pull out my book when she pulled out a sheet of paper, wrote something and passed it to me... sneakily, it said...

yeah... it's just a date.

nothing big....

i read it and then i couldn't help the small tugg on my lips that formed into a smile... i quickly wrote back.

ohhh... i was just asking, that's all..

i wrote passing it to her, making sure my hand don't touch her at all. i quickly got a reply

oh, really?.... :)

what was that suppose to mean... i thought as i quickly replied to her curiosity.

what's that suppose to mean?

i wrote as i looked at her on the corner of my eye to catch her reaction... but her reaction surprised me instead of smiling she did a small frown and then looked curiously at the note, before writing and passing it back to me.

oh... nothing

unlease you have something to

tell me... :}

this girl defintely didn't play she went straight to the point in everything. i looked at her and saw her looking at me with a small smile tugging her lips. just as i was about to write the bell rang ending class, damn it! just when i didn't need it! bella walked out the room slowly but before doing that she turned back looked at me deeply in the eye and winked at me. wow!! what did she just do... she had me under a trance and that's pretty damn hard to do to a vampire.

Part 3

( E.P.O.V)

I was out side now... about to get on my motorcycle... but i couldn't leave yet not with out getting a nice view of my beautiful bella. i turned to look at her and caught her staring at me, more like eyeing me up. when she saw me catch her right in the act she turned away and then looked back at me with apologenic eyes, blush circling her cheeks making her look so beautiful in the sunlight i just wanted to go to her and hold her and kiss her... only if i could i would. i was just about to get on my bike when i began to see a vision, while alice vision,

* Alice's vision*

i was standing against my motorcycle

and then i saw a huge big van diving.

the driver began to lose the wheel,

swriving, and spinning all of the lot,

and was heading straight to bella.

* vision ended*

i looked up in fear of what i just saw, i turned to alice and she looked completely scared to, and all of a a Sssccrreeccchh!!! broke the slience. i looked over at bella and saw fear in her eyes... i ran as fast as i could at her side, pulling her into my arms with one hand. while stopping the out of control van with the other. the van crushed under my touch and crumbled unto the side of the crub, i looked down at bella an i saw mixed emotions... one was fear and the other was thanking me with her eyes. i was about to lean my head down to her cherry red delicious lips, when i realized what i had done. i just revealed myself to a human.... what should i do? i jus can't stay here.

run...

my mind said in a soft whisper with that i let her go, sadly, and began to walk away as if nothing happened. no one saw what really happened but bella and i, and of course my family. oh God! my Family! what are they going to say? what are we going to do? soon i was in the edge of the forest and i began to walk slowly to the hospital, hoping that all of this was a small nightmare...

i walked into bella's room to see my father examining her, checking her vidals and all to make sure she was fine before being let go.

" are you sure your fine?" he asked bella

" yeah... i'm fine" she said stiffly. i knew she was lying, but she didn't look to bad. just as my father was about to say something her father, cheif swan, walked through the door.

" what the hell happen?" he asked as he walked swiftly over to his daughter side.

" dad i'm alright.... edward, push me out of the way before it got me... so i'm straight" she said looking deeply at me, before breaking into a huge grin.

" so you save my daughter, huh?" he asked

" yes, sir." i said looking at him hoping he would let me date bella.

" i owe you one." he said

" Dad, Dr. Cullen can i speak edward alone please?" she asked

" sure" my father said and as he walked out he thought

go get your love, son

and then winked at me, with a small smile. charlie left to but didn't forget to glare at me before he left. the door closed and ended with complete slience... times like this i wish i could read her mind.

" edward, you got to give me some answers" she said looking at me.

" what answers?" i asked, of course i knew what she meant.

" edward, how the hell did you stop that van? how did you get there so fast? how did you do it?" she asked

" i had an adrealine rush" i stated simplily.

" oh really?" she asked nodding her head on the edge of anger.

" yeah." i said

" well, honestly edward you want to hear what i think?" she asked trying to keep her self calm.

" yes." i said again.

" i think that that's a load of bull! stop lying to me edward i want the truth!" she said loudly.

" i told you the truth." i said again... i wanted to tell her i did... but i just can't... i just can't now.

" edward... how can i trust you if your lying to me... how can i love you when i can't believe everything you say!" she said angerily throwing her hand up in fustration. hold on! what did she say to me...

" what did you say?" i asked smiling at her. she looked slightly embarrashed about her slip up but she quickly composed herself.

" edward your off the point! what is it really!" she said loudly again

" i told you it was a-" i was cut off by her as she glared at me.

" you know what just forget it... i knew you wouldn't tell me the truth! your Edward Cullen for God sakes... edward's the bad boy, he would never tell me... well forget you then!" she said as she walked out the door swiftly without looking back. i walked out of the room and saw my family all looking at me, including duke.

" dude... u kick ass!!! u know that!!!" duke said as i was still staring in a daze. i realized what exactly i had to do now... i had to go, but where? i thought for a moment and came up with an answer... i going back to alaska to live with the denali coven....


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BAD apologies and finally REALIZING

Part 1 ( E.P.O.V.)

I was about to take my motorcycle when I realized that I left it at school. I entered my father's office and asked for the keys to his car, more like demanded for them. When he asked why? Why I was living them like this? I told him it was just what needed to be done. I was now cruising down the road, and driving faster than every. I was so close to Alaska I could almost feel it. As I drove I was completely zoned out, I began to think about my family, my best friend, and my love I would never get to love. I saw them in my mind, pictures of them as fresh as day. Many asked why was I leaving to go to Alaska? And why would I live them at a time like this? Of course at the time I didn't have any answer for any of them until now... i was running away from love. Go on call me a coward, sissy, a punk, call me what every you wanted to call me but I just had to leave... and it was all because of love. I wasn't ready for love and sadly it wasn't ready for me, you saw how Bella just about pushed me away at the hospital. Who was I kidding? Bella would never love a guy like me....

She said she did at the hospital...

Well she want love me anymore... not after I saved her life from the van crushing her, not after wouldn't tell her the truth... definitely not after I didn't tell her the truth. Oh Bella... my precious Bella, oh how I love you... how so much right now I wished I was human so I couldn't hurt you... how I wouldn't have to lie to her... oh how we will be so happy together. I drove and drove until I reached a sign that had,

Welcome to ALASKA!

On it. I drove down an unfamiliar rode until I stopped right in front of the Denali coven's new house. Since we moved to Forks, the Denali Coven moved to a new location, I got their newest address from my father...

I parked outside there house and quickly got out and headed to the porch. Before I could even knock the door was open, with Tatyana at its entrance. Tatyana was part of the Denali coven, and the Denali coven was partially like family to us.

" Oh, Edward! It's so nice to see you! I didn't know you were coming." she said as she gave me a hug, this wasn't like any hug, no this hug was a tight hug were she made sure every piece of her body was laid on my body, and when I say every I mean EVERY!

" Hey, tatyana it's good to see you to." I said looking at her.

tatyana has always had a crush on me, she would always just about beg me to kiss her, and have her in my arms. I hated the way tatyana would force herself to me... it was disgusting and I wasn't interested. I use to give her kisses on the lips to make her happy, full kisses, when I use to live her and go to school, of course I was the bad boy here to. I didn't really love her I just liked fuck with her... of course she would always take those moments to her advantage.

" Did Kate, or Carmen invite you?" she asked eyeing me up and down. Oh God this is so uncomfortable, and her thoughts aren't any better than her actions.

" No.. I just came unannounced I hope that's okay?" I asked, looking to see if the others were there. tatyana noticed me staring and looking around her so she looked at me and stated.

" There all gone, went on a hunting trip they want be back till tomorrow afternoon, so we have... so...much...time to catch...up." she said, making the last part as soft as a whisper. I walked around her ignoring her comments and her thoughts; she pouted her full pink lips and began to show me around. Finally we made it to a long hallway,

" This right here is the guest room, you can get settled in and if you need anything... I'm right next door." she said, and with that left out of the room.

I was laying on the bed thinking, just thinking about all of the things that happened, and so much more. I thought about her, I thought about my Bella, how I wished I were next to her, so could feel the heat from her body next to my cold, hard body. When she was just next to me I felt alive, and that says something coming from a vampire. I was going to pull out my picture of my family when I heard soft footsteps outside my door, and I instantly knew who it was... Tatyana.

" Edward... can I come in?" she asked peeking inside.

" Yeah... tatyana you can come in." I said as she came inside, my eyes went in shock at the image that was laid out before me... tatyana, in lingerie! She walked over to my bed and she sat really close by me that her lace from her...ugh... was on me.

" Edward you know I like you right?" she asked staring into my eyes deeply.

" Yeah... tatyanna I know." I said to her... my voice sounded so dull.

" And you know that I want to fuck you right." she said as she crawled into my lap with her hands around my neck. I pulled her off so quick that she barely got sitted on my lap.

" Tatyana... please" I said in a voice that surprised me... the voice sound terrifying in my own ears... she cringed and then began to attempt again.

" Edward you know that it's no stopping you... that I'm all yours?" she asked looking at me.

" Tatyana... I don't want you... ever! I'm in love and I'm done with my old ways." I said to her. She let out a cold hard laughed and looked at me deeply in the eye.

" Please, Edward... your not fooling me, how can you be in love when you left to come stay with me?" she asked with a amusing smile on her face.

" That is none of your damn, business on why I'm here... just know that I'm in love and to get the hell out of my room." I saw her face turned into an evil, twisted smile... this smile wasn't normal at all.

" Ohhhh! Eddddwarrrddd! I love it when you talk dirty to me!" she said as she straddled me to the bed. I pushed her off and just was about to carry her out of this room.

" Edward... think about this... think about what you are... do you really think you can love some human girl? Huh Edward? If you can then what's stopping you? And you know you can't tell her! So what now Edward? Huh? What now?" her rant caused me to think... what now? She looked at me and smiled

" That's what I thought... now stop playing good boy, and give me that bad boy I fell in love with." she said with a playful growl at the end. She pushed me on the bed and began to undress me slowly... looking at every inch of my body. She began to tear her clothes, and I felt as if I should look away... she bent her head down to my ear,

" Now... you have me... so forget about that other girl... because you got you a woman now... someone who could take care of you." she said all of this in a soft whisper in my ear, she began to kiss me deeply in the mouth, and I began to feel sick to my stomach....

I felt horrible... no worst than horrible I felt so bad that it wasn't even a joke. What would Bella think if she knew that I did this... oh God! I turned over to the face of the devil or well close enough... I felt so sick that I turn back over so I wouldn't have to see that witches face. Last night when she said all those things she made me think that I could forget if I had sex with her... but the truth is I never will forget about her, about my love, Bella. Tatyana got up from the bed and turned on the radio as she walked out of the room... she knew that I loved music, so she was basically trying hard to keep me in her hold... but I want be staying for long, my mind shouted out. The music began to feel the air and it began to hit me harder than every because... the words spoke to me. The song that was on was realize by colbie caliat... I wasn't big on this type of music... but the words rung out of the stetero.

Hearing her words, and hearing the passion in her voice made me... realize the truth... that I was in love with Bella and it would never change anything. I know Bella, might not love me... in fact she might hate me from all the mistakes I made but I had to try. I was once told that if you never try, you would never succeed... you must always try no matter what happened... try. I hoped out of bed, quickly putting on my clothes, and grabbing my dad's keys... tatyana came running in and trying to stand in front of the door.

" Edward... where are you going?" she asked

" I'm fin' to go try." I said as I tried to get around her.

" I told you Edward, she won't-," she said before I cut her off.

" Safe it tatyana... I'm already gone." I said as I was walking down the stairs quickly.

" Fine... go ahead leave... you just going to hit it and quit it? And leave me for some girl that might not love you... go ahead, go! See if I take you back... because she sure won't!" she said all the way as I made it inside my fathers car, and while I was pulling off... wow, what issues! I thought to myself. I looked at the clock on the dashboard as I pushed the car faster... if I'm lucky I could make it back before school on fir day, I thought as I drove back to my home, back to my family, back to my friend, and most importantly back to my love where she held my heart...

Part 2 (B.P.O.V.)

Today went by so fast that I didn't even see it coming, I was afraid I was going to see Edward again or would have to apologize but I didn't see him at all today. I walked through the cafeteria doors and my eyes quickly scanned it hoping to see Edward, and hopefully getting him alone so we could talk, but he wasn't there. I looked again and saw four pair of golden eyes and one blue staring at me, one was of course glaring and that was none other than the beautiful Rosalie. I immediately felt bad... I made Edward leave forks... leave his family! What kind of person am I? I asked myself as I got in line. I quickly got me food and sat at my usual table... but once I sat I immediately felt uncomfortable... I felt like I was being watched and in truth I was. I tried to ignore it, and even tried to laugh it off... but it was literally eating me alive. They hate me, the colleens hate me! And it's all because of my big mouth! I turned to Jessica again trying to get in the conversation but I couldn't, not just because of the stares this time... but from Jessica dumb conversation topic.

" Oh my God! My precious Edward is not here... I wonder if his okay? I wonder if he needs me to take care of him? I need to go talk to his family... I'm pretty sure they like me... soon I will be meeting the parents and-" after she made that ridiculous statement I zoned out... come on! Honestly! Like she will meet the parents... that's the dumbest shit known to man... and it's no doubt about it. I quickly walked out of the cafeteria throwing away, my untouched food and quickly exiting. I walked down the hall and sat at the first bench in sight, I plopped down on it, and laid my face in my hands and let out a frustrating sigh... God what I'm I going to do?

" Bella... right?" I guy asked... looked up to a pair of blue eyes and once I saw them I instantly knew who it was... it was Duke. Oh he must come to tell me how horrible of a person I was.

" Yeah... that's right." I said softly staring at my feet.

" You know that Edward's g-" before he could get the question out his mouth I quickly intervened.

" Look Duke I'm so sorry about Edward... about everything! I'm so sorry that you and his family have to go through this... I mean one minute me and Edward was talking and then without warning myself I just blow up! Yellin' at him... cursing it was so not like me and I'm truly sorry..." I said all in one breath that I almost forgot how to breathe.

" Bella... relax, Edward's a big boy... he can handle himself, it's not like were going to kill you." he said with a smile on his face... but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes showed mourning, hurt, and pain and so many more painful emotions,

" You might as well..." I stated silently to myself... I thought he didn't hear me but he must have.

" Your wrong... come on how about you go home early..." he said to me, softly. I got up as me and him headed to my car. I hopped in as he walked around to the driver side of the window to talk to me.

" Take care of yourself Bella... and don't worry I'll cover for you." he said as I started my truck, I pulled out of the parking lot and looked back one last time at duke before tomorrow and saw what exactly I hated to see. I saw his face change quickly to hurt and his face scribbled up to pain as one single tear fell from his eyes... I didn't know bad boy's cried. Now I know, all bad boys' have a story behind why they do what they do? And they all aren't so bad... just treated like they were because of how they looked, of how they dressed... that they began to believe it. Not all bad boys are simply bad, but are good with a mask covering their face.

I pulled up to my empty house ad ran up the stairs to my room. This was Charlie's house but sometimes he didn't spend time in this house, some times he would be at the office spending another night there... and a come home when I'm at school. Once I opened the door to my room I threw my book bag in a corner, and quickly turned on the radio, while I plopped on my bed. My favorite station was on, I lay down on the bed and began to stare at the ceiling thinking about Edward when, a song filled the speakers... this song I song many of times. I listen to the words but of course they never spoke to me as much as they did now... the song was realize by colbie calliat... once the intro fill the speakers I cut it up loud... capturing the story and the meaning behind it... of course it all pointed to me...

Once the song ended I laid back on my bed once again and began to think of Edward... and how I...

I loved him

I can't believe I love him... I love the bad boy! I just realized that his one and only one for me! His the one that I want to get me up everyday and his the one that I want to share my hurt, aches, and pains. His one I want to live forever with... and his one that I want! I don't think nothing can change that. I walked over to the window and looked into the now so bright dark night sky...

" God, I need you to help me. Please God bring my one true love back... I don't need anything else but this God! Please... please..." I began to walk back to my bed, folding up the covers, crawling inside saying " please." over and over again into I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Part 3 (E.P.O.V)

To may luck I made it back Thursday night... Carlisle and the family welcomed me back with open arms. Duke told me all that went down well I was gone... and he told me about what he said to Bella. Once duke was sleep I crawled out of my room window and ran as fast as I could through the forest. I decided to be smart and hunt before I decided to go over to bella's so I did; quickly I caught two deers and was on my way to Bella's house. Every day before I left I would come here just to watch her sleep, and many of times she has said my name, oh how I love the way she say my name, it brought chills down my spine. I scaled her building and quickly opened her window and let myself in; I looked down at her as I sat in her rocking chair across the room. Once I sat in it, it creaked and Bella woke with a scared expression, she looked across her room and looked at me deeply,

" Edward?" she asked while looking in my direction. This time I didn't want to hide, wanted to tell her how I felt, how I loved her. I walked across the room and cut on her light as she stared at me.

" Yeah... that's right it's me." I said, I was afraid she would kick me out or yell at me but she did something I couldn't believe.... she ran to my arms and fell into them snuggling closely to me, she then reached up and slid her thumb across my lips causing me to shiver before pressing her full red cherry lips to mine. I was feeling so many emotions at one... joy, happiness, love, and so many more. I felt her tongue trace my bottom lip begging for an entrance and I simply let her all in, she tasted delicious and sweet. She was better than any words could describe... she was an angel... not just any angel... she was my sweet, sweet angel sent from above.


	6. Chapter 6

Loving a BAD boy Vampire?

(B.P.O.V.)

I had a wonderful dream last night so beautiful and magnificent that I was I didn't have to wake up. I tossed over to the side and immediately the sunlight broke through the window waking me, but that wasn't the only thing that woke me from my sleep. It was someone in my bed and I didn't expect him to be here, let alone in my bed... what happened last night. I shook my head and turned back to the man that was laying in my bed and looking at me with that smirk I love, it's just.... just so... bad!

" I didn't mean to wake you, beautiful..." he said in a soft whisper, I got out of my bed and ran quickly to the door.

" Were are you going?" he asked, getting up from my bed, this can't be... I couldn't have had a one-night stand or maybe this is just my imagination. Yeah that's what it is, I thought walking out the room and closing my door. I opened it and peeking inside... and when I did he was gone, I knew it, it was just my imagination running wild. I walked across the room and sat on my bed, I turned to window and there he was again. I gasped and covered my hand over my heart until it was beating regularly again, he smirked my smirk again and took my hand in his and kissed it slowly causing a spark to go through me quickly.

" Its really you?" I asked looking at him, he took my hand that he kissed and placed it on his face. His skin was so cold and hard but felt so good at the same time,

" Yes, beautiful... it really is Me." he said to me.

" What happen last night?" I had to ask... he looked deeply into my eyes and smirked... but this was an evil smirk... almost sexy!

" Well... I saw you at a bar drunk... I took you back home and I stayed with you... and we also did a little extra." he said winking at me. Oh my God! Did I just have a one-night stand with Edward Cullen... and even worse I don't even remember it! Terror struck my face causing my breathing to go ragged.

" I was just messing with you." he said chuckling at the end of it. I hit him playfully on his arm and laughed also, once my hand hit him it hurt... wow he must be strong... or is he just not what I think it is.

" So we to school?" I asked him

" No. It's 8:09.," he said looking at me

" It's just nine minutes pass... we can make it." I said and started to get up but was quickly sat back down by his arm.

" Do you want to hang out with me?" he asked

" I guess..." I said and getting up again, I walked crossed the room and gathered my clothes, and walked to the bathroom to get ready for my... date?

We walked for hours and I was wondering when every was going to make it to our designation. Finally, we made it to a huge meadow, that had wild flowers and looked so beautiful... the sun wasn't out yet but it was about to come I could feel it. Edward and me sat on a rock together and we talked a lot about ourselves, but I talked mostly about me. Edward asked me questions left and right... and when every I blushed of embarrassment or for other reasons; he would come up with a whole other list of questions. Even though we were sitting on a rock and talking about the silliest things I still enjoyed myself. I enjoyed the way he looked at me, the way he smirked, the way he held me, just the way he was... he was kind and gentle... but still had that rough, tough, and hot edginess to him. It was everything I every wanted in a date... as long as I was with him. We even talked about mike for a little while... we talked about why I even wanted to out with him, I even talked about my parents. Finally... he began to open up to me about himself, and I could tell by his face and the frown on his face that he wanted to tell me something.

" Edward what is it?" I asked him

" Bella... I haven't been completely honest to you.," he said, once this slipped his lies... I began to panicky

" What do you mean?" I asked, my breathing began to rag again.

" I'm not what you think I am... I'm not human." he said softly

" Stop trying to play me Edward." I said shakily

" I'm not playing... I promise to you Bella, for this is real.," he said looking at me, serious for a moment.

" What are you then?" i asked him

" I'm a.... vampire." he said softly to me. What vampires don't exist... his just lying to me, but why would he lie to me... maybe he doesn't like me anymore.

" Prove it." I said glaring at him and getting up from the rock and looking down at him, he got up for the rock and ran from one point of the meadow to the other.

" Prove it... ha! As if you could out ran me..." he said as he stopped in front of me, he ran again but this time stopping at a tall tree not to far from me. He ripped the tree from his roots with one hand,

"As if you could fight me off! Bella... look at me! I'm a vampire... that's what I Am.," he said walking to me slowly and while throwing the tree over my head into a giant boulder. What do I say? What do I do? Edward looked at me... and smirked, again and took another step closer to me. He eyed me up and down and caused me to blush. This is getting to out of hand for me... I have to go, I have to leave, but I couldn't force myself to move until I answer one of my own questions. Could I really have a vampire as a boyfriend? Could I look pass this? Could I love him through all his flaws, to see clearly? Could I really love a bad boy vampire? no, I don't think I can do that just then I turned and ran as fast as I could out of the meadow, Edward stopped me and turned me around.

" Where are you going?" he asked, I turned and looked at him

" I don't know..." I answered truthfully

" Will you promise something to me?" he asked

" Anything." I said... even though I thought I couldn't love him... some how I still did

" Will you promise me not to tell anyone? And to think about what I have told you... think about it and let me know... please?" he asked

" I promise." I said soft fully, he slung me on his back and ran though the forest and soon we were back to my truck I talked him into driving. I climbed off his back easily, but wobbled a little and climbed in my truck and began to drive down a familiar rode.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

La Push BAD Boys!

(B.P.O.V.)

As I drove down the familiar path, tears began to fill my eyes, causing me to see only a blur. I drove as far as I could but stopped inside a rocky parking lot, I hopped out the car as fast as I could and began to pace up and down the side of my truck, taking heavy, and sturdy breathes. That's when I realized were I was, I was at La Push beach. That's why the rode seemed so familiar to me; I use to come here all the time with my dad and his friend Billy black, and of course Jacob black. Jacob black was a friend of mine when I was young, and when I use to visit my dad in the summer. I walked out the parking lot, stepping on the white sandy beach, it was better then I remembered I thought. Without thinking what I was doing or were I was going I took of my slid in shoes and began to walk down the beach barefooted, letting the cold, wet sand get between my toes. My mind wandered instantly, was I ready for a vampire boyfriend? I mean I did accept the bad boy Edward... but the vampire Edward, not so sure about. I love Edward, yes it's true, as soon as I thought that I saw Edward sexy bad boy look inside my head, and shook it away as soon as it set inside my mind. What am I going to do? Can I love him? Can I trust him? Can I be what his looking for? The questions began to fill my head as fast as it went. Okay, breath Bella... everything's going to be okay, I thought. Do I love him? Yes... is he everything I every wanted? Yes... can I love him through all of his flaws?

Just then my head rammed into something hard and hot, I stumbled back, trying to catch my balance, but being me, I fall flat on my back. My back hit the sand, sand getting all in my hair, my back of my shirt getting wet from the sand, what was that I walked into? I looked up and was in complete shock, it wasn't a what, it was a who, and by who I mean Jacob black.

" Watch were your going!" Jacob shouted angrily, dusting off his shoulders. He hasn't even looked up yet, so he didn't see whom it was. Without catching myself, I began to shout back at him

" Sorry! I didn't mean to... but if you were paying attention you wouldn't have bumped into me either!" I said angrily, why the hell would he yell at me, when I didn't mean to, and to think of the kind of day I had...

" Bella? Bella, is that you?" he asked, helping me up. That's when I realized what he was wearing; this is definitely not the Jacob black I remembered. He had on a pair of black baggy jeans, with a silver chain belt, he had on a gray muscle shirt, were his muscles emerged from each side... looking so irresistible, covering his muscles were tattoos all over his arms, looking like a work of art, he also had a black hat on his head.

" Yeah... it's me." I said slowly... oh my God! How do I talk to such a hot guy like him? Oh right like I talked to Edward. I looked back up to his face and then realized he was wearing diamond studs and was rocking' a chain across his neck.

" Wow... look at you, you look... sexy, as hell!" he said, letting a whistle escape his lips, looking me up and down, causing me to blush scarlet. What kind of answer do I give to that?

" Thanks, you look... different." I said nodding my head while saying it.

" Is different good enough to hit it with a girl like you?" he asked, smiling down at me.

" Yeah... you could, but sorry got someone else on my mind." I said looking toward the waves

" You want to talk?" he asked, taking in my expression and motioning to a rock on the edge of the beach. Jacob and me walked me over to the rock, and we talked about Edward. I told him my situation, just about everything... except that Edward was a vampire, hell, I didn't even mentioned his name. Once I told him Jacob turned to me, with a serious expression before letting his lips part, to speak.

" Do you love him?" he asked looking deeply inside my eyes

" Yes." I answered quietly

" Well, that's your answer right there." he said

" What do you mean?" I asked looking very confused at the moment

" If you love him, I mean truly love him, like I know you do. You should love him no matter what he drives, or what he wears. Love should go deeper than that..." he said looking at me. I thought about what he told me, and I had to admit it, he was right, absolutely right. What was I thinking when I said no to him, to Edward, the badass vampire I love. I smiled at Jacob and he smiled back to me,

" Thank you Jake, your the best!" I said, getting up to hug him. I pulled away and I saw a huge evil smile on his face, what was he up to? Before I could come up with an answer he grabbed me, picking me up and carrying me to the water.

" Jake! Jake! What are you-?" before I could finish my sentence, the water meet my face, burning my nose and causing me to go under. I came back up hair wet, clothes completely soaked, you can see right through my shirt. Jacob was eyeing me up and down and stopping at my shirt, taking a little longer to meet my eyes.

" I'm going to kill you!" I said, Jacob laughed as I launched at him, I tackled him into the water causing him to get soak and wet just like me. He came back up, throwing a playful glare at me, and taking his hat off tossing it to shore.

" You shouldn't have done that.," he said shaking his head, uh oh...

We played in the water for hours until the sun began to set, me and Jake both got out the water, and that's when I realized how hot Jacob looked. He took off his gray undershirt he was wearing placing it on the side of his shoulder, he picked up his hat and began to walk along side of me. My eyes was glued to his body, now that his shirt was off I got a good look at his tattoo. On one arm there were flames going down the said and on the other were black graphic markings, and covering his chest were different marks and graphics. He looked so hot, sexy, and bad.

" What made you get a tattoo?" I asked him

" One day I just woke up, and said I would look damn good tatted up!" he said laughing at the end at his chose of words.

" why do you like 'em?" he asked and began to flex his muscles for me, and with that i felt a warm blush form on my cheeks, good thing its so dark outside.

" Yeah... they nice, I was thinking of getting me one." I said looking at him

" Hell yeas!!! You would look so damn hot with one! When you get it let me see it." he said, looking me up and down, again I blushed... what kind of tattoo did he think I would get? And were did he think I would get it?

" Sure, Jake... well, I got to go." I said heading to my truck, soon his hand caught my wrist causing me to turn to him

" Promise me something?" he said softly looking into my eyes, this line sounded very familiar...

" Sure, Jake." I said looking up to meet his gaze

" Promise me we will see each other again... will you hang out with me?" he asked looking at me, hope strong in his eyes... it's funny how this bad guys are, they carry so much authority, and roughness in there looks... but there was so much more to them then that.

" Sure, I will see you again... and hang out with you." I said looking at him again

" Thanks." he said, he lend in to me kissing me softly on my cheek. Butterflies flew around inside of me, causing me to blush, again! There was so much blushing today.

" See you around." I said walking to my car,

" Sure, sure" he said walked toward a dark blue motorcycle, with graphic spikes on the side, I'm glad I came today, because if I would have never accidentally came I would have never saw Jake, I would have never had such a great time, I would have never realized I had a best friend, I would have never known I knew my answer all alone... that I was in love with Edward, that I could love him through all of his flaws, no matter what he ate, no matter what he was, no matter how he acted, I would love him regardless...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The BAD Date With Mike (B.P.O.V.)

after driving for a short period of time i finally got to my house. i pulled into the driveway, stopping the car, i cut the engine and jumped out the car walking to the house. i opened the door to see charlie sitting in the living room on the couch, at the edge of his seat, must be a good game.

" hey bells! Where you been?" he asked, looking from the TV to me back to the TV again.

Oh dad I woke up to see Edward, a vampire, in my bed and we went to the middle of the forest, that's were he told me about him and his whole family being vampires, I told him I didn't want to be with him any more, ran off, went to la push beach and saw Jacob black, my old buddy... yeah that's about it, I thought sarcastically.

" Aw... just hanging around town, aw... yeah and dad, I saw Jacob today." I said to him

" Why did you skip school to- what did you just say you saw Jacob black?" he asked looking at her, piece of cake I thought evilly

" Yeah... I hung out with him all day." I said, trying to make it not sound so much as a lie.

" Aw... that's good." he said turning back to the TV now... interested in the game since the commercial was over. I walked out of the room, skipping up the stairs to my room, when I got to my room I changed my clothes and turned the radio on my favorite station. As I heard the song already gone by Kelly Clarkson fill the room with music my mind began to wonder, tomorrow is Saturday which is good day cause I can just go to sleep all day and read when I wake up. I wonder what Edward is doing tomorrow? I wonder if he wants to hang out or something. I began to think about all the possibilities when my phone rang showing that I had a text message. I grabbed my phone and opened it up to see the screen so I could view my text,

' Are we still going out tomorrow or did you forget?' - mike

Oh shit I forgot I was going on a date with mike, I looked over the text message wondering should I just diss him or should I just suck it up and go. I finally decided to go on the date; I didn't have anything else to do anyway,

' No, mike I didn't forget, we still going out.' - Bella

There, I thought all well... what? What am I saying? It's not going to be all better; in fact it's going to get all-worst! My phone beeped again and I quickly snatched I up to look at the text message hoping above all hope that he would just say he wanted to cancel.

' Great! See you tomorrow, ill be there at 7.' - mike

I read his text message twice hoping that my eyes were deceiving me but sadly, they weren't. I pulled my covers back and closing my eyes letting the sweet relief of dreaming over shadow me.

I woke up in a daze and completely confused until the previous day filled my causing me to get dizzy, so much went on in just one day. I crawled out of bed heading to the bathroom that me and Charlie shared, and began to prepare myself for the day... uh the date! I got out of the shower and headed to my closet to pick out my clothes for the day, just because I got a horrible date, doesn't mean I can't look good. I looked through my clothes, examining all the clothes I had, finally I choose a simple jean skirt, colorful top and blue high top converse, with different colors assesories, with a simple silver short jacket and a matching purse. Once I picked out my outfit, I went to the restroom to untangle my hair, and to bring it to life. I plugged up the curlers and began to curl my hair all over, and combing it out making loose long curls in my head. Once my hair was done I quickly put my clothes on while looking at the clock. It's 7:00 on the dot, rushed in my clothes and once I was completely dressed I walked across the room to my full-length mirror. I looked at myself and couldn't help but smile and then so fast my once smiling eyes went to horror. Maybe I need to change I think this out fit is to much for him, and it might just give him the wrong idea. I walked to my closet and just as I reached it the door rang, I decide to just keep it on, oh well I thought. I walked to the door, pulling down my skirt some, and fixing my top and opened the door.

" Hey mike." I said slowly as I saw mike look at me, his eyes traveled slowly up and down causing me to shiver a bit, oh tonight was not going to be a good night for me.

" Hey Bella, you look so gorgeous tonight." he said softly

" Thanks." I said as I walked out the door and locked the door behind me. Once I was outside I checked to make sure I had everything:

* Purse- check

* Phone- check

* Keys- check

* Jacket- check

* Pass to get

The hell out- no I don't have that!

Of this date

We walked to his car that smelled strongly of fast food and animals, what the hell do he be doing in his car? On second thought I don't even want to know...

We finally made it to the restaurant, and I was gratefully, I thought we were never going to make it. In the car all we talked about was him, how he won trophies, how he was captain of the football team, how girls thought he was a chick magnet, him, him, him, him, HIM! I'm getting so damn tired about hearing how he won the last game, how he did in the spelling bee, how he was in his classes! Damn, when I are we going to get on a more important subject, and a more interesting one... ME! I thought. Finally our food arrived and I had to say, the food made my night, once I was finish and he was finished he started talking about himself again,

" So you want to go back to my place?" he asked me, once the question slipped his lips I felt something on my thigh, touching and rubbing me, what the hell is that? I looked under the table and noticed mike's long white fingers against my thigh and up my skirt. I took his fingers forcefully and twisted them and bending them, almost cracking his bone in his hand. He jerked his hand away, wincing in pain and looking at me as if I was completely crazy. I just strung and gave him an innocent look saying

" Sorry, I slipped." he just nodded and looked at his very bruised hand, and then I plan began to form it self inside my head.

" Um... mike, I don't mean to be rude, I have to go to the restroom I'll be right back." I said already up and heading to the door with the huge ass picture of a lady with a dress on it. I walked in, more like ran in, once i got inside the restroom i looked at myself checking myself out... damn i look good! I thought to myself as i searched for a window. Now i know why mike was so tempted, i knew i should have changed, i thought as i pulled the window up letting the cool breeze blow in. i crawled through the window, trying to cover my rear end of my skirt but failed miserably, I'm pretty sure that if a lady or a little girl came in they would have got a good look at her panties, i landed lightly on my feet, causing a silent thump. I look to good to be crawling through windows and shit, i made it through the alleyway and head to a main street. I looked at the street and instantly knew where i was, i was in port angelus, and if I walked it would take me forever to get to forks. I pulled out my phone and soon realized that my phone died on me, perfect! Just perfect! I thought. I began to walk around hoping to find a store were they would let me use there phone, i stopped at my favorite bookstore. They didn't have a phone but i was so close might as while look at books right? I walked in and heading to my favorite section, the romance book section. Yeah, i know... romance, but yeah i love romance books, I'm just a suck for the romance and the love and all that shit. I picked up a book with an interesting looking cover; i began to walk back to the counter with book in my hand until i noticed i was being followed. I paid for my book and began to walk to the door when i saw four shadows cloud over me, they were all man shadows. Instead i decide to go through all the sections trying to trick them into getting lost. I move through the maze of books zooming in and out of sections as fast as my body would let me, i finally made it to the backdoor of the store so happy to see that i was alone. I walked down the alley and then turned into another alley, heading for the main street, but again i felt as if i was being followed, and to soon for my liking two guys came from the entrance to the alley way from the front and two came from the back entrance all staring at me, with dark lust filled eyes. One guy, the one who creped me out the most came forward toward me,

" How there beautiful... what you doing all alone out here at night?" he asked, i just ignored him standing my ground, i know one thing if they touch me i will start swinging' and if i get killed in the process so be it, at least i tried to fight him off.

" Aw... going to pretend like you didn't hear me. That's cute... so come on and hang out with me and my friends... and i promise will make it worth your wild." he said, now so close in my face i could smell his breathe, that smelled of beer and smoke.

" Leave me alone.," i said quietly but with so much fury that it sounded deadly, the leader just shook it off and slide his hand across my cheekbone.

" Now, why would i do that?" he asked just about to touch my lips, i felt sick

" Don't touch me!" i yelled causing him to back up a bit but not completely

" Or what?" he asked, i was about to give him a damn good answer, but i heard an engine, but not just any engine. A motorcycle engine. Right after i heard that i heard his voice, his sweet, badass voice.

" Get behind me." he said as he stood in front of me, glaring at the guys in front of me, two guys were already running from the scene and the other two was backing up and turned and ran away, such cowards! Edward stared after a while and finally turned to me

" Are you aright?" he asked

" Yeah... I'm good." i said softly as he climbed on his bike.

" Good... now, climb on. Are you hungry?" he asked

" No. But i don't feel like going home yet." i replied quickly

" Good, neither do i." he said and with that we were racing against the black top toward an unknown location. I winded my arms around him as he drove, firmly around his waist, i felt so free! So alive! So badass! I thought and laughed a little at that thought. Finally, my dream was over and the motorcycle began to slow down, and stopped at a random building. Edward hopped off and helped me off and rounded his arms around my waist in the process, please! He just tries to touch me! I thought and again laughed at that thought.

" Did i tell you how gorgeous you look tonight... so damn hot!" he said, kissing my neck causing me to blush

" No, you didn't... thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." i said eyeing him up and down, in fact so damn gorgeous with a fitted black shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and his ' Bad Ass Cullen' jacket on him.

" Thanks, sexy... so how did you end up in that alley with those creeps?" he was saying it so causally, but his eyes were burning with curiosity. I told him everything what happen from the beginning to end, and he of course listened quietly with not much to say. We entered the building and then i realized that we were in a club,

" A club, Edward? Really?" i said slightly amused and slightly horrified. I was scared to dance with him, it's not that I'm not good; I'm just not sure how to dance with him. We walked through the crowded club, so packed with dancing, drunk people. We finally made it to the bar, Edward let go off my waist, sadly and went behind the bar, smirking at me.

" You need a drink..." it sounded more like a statement then a question.

" What?" i asked not really knowing what to say, I'm not really a drinker, but i do like my share of drinks, every now and then, and plus what if i get drunk? That would be horrible; maybe I'll just get a small, not so strong drink.

" Yeah, I'm the bartender here and duke dj's here. And-" he was soon cut off with, by a loud booming voice that took over the whole room, causing just about everyone to pay attention to him as he was about to perform, Oh My God! That's Emmett!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Clubbing with the BAD ass Cullen's

part 1 ( Edward's P.O.V.)

Emmett walked on the stage without an introduction and the music blasted from the speechers and emmett began to move his body to the beat and smile hugely. i forget that every saturday emmett perform singing anything, he always told me that he song here because they always support him, when i told him it's cause they drunk as hell, he just ignored me. i turned to bella to see how she was taking this and i saw that she was completely speechless, just like i was. then emmett began to sing, causing me to shake my head laughing at my dumb as hell brother... guess what song he choose

katy perry- hot and cold

you change your mind

like girl changes clothes

yeah you PMS

like a bitch, i would know

he said tossing his head back and walking to the end of the stage

and you overthink

always speak cryptically

i should know

that you're no good for me

emmett pointed at the crowd and everyone went crazy, you see what i mean my drunk ass hell fans...

cause your hot then

you're cold

you're yes then you're no

you're in then you're out

you're up then you're down

you're wrong when it's right

it's black and it's white

we fight, we break up

we kiss, we make up

you!

you don't really want to

stay, no

you!

but you don't really want to

go-o

cause your hot then

you're cold

you're yes then you're no

you're in then you're out

you're up then you're down

he said moving his hands like a gay guy and walking around and dancing around in circles.

we used to be

like twins, so in sync

the same energy

now's a dead battery

used to laugh 'bout nothing

now you're plain boring

i should know that you're

not gonna change

cause your hot then

you're cold

you're yes then you're no

you're in then you're out

you're up then you're down

you're wrong when it's right

it's black and it's white

we fight, we break up

we kiss, we make up

you!

you don't really want to

stay, no

you!

but you don't really want to

go-o

cause your hot then

you're cold

you're yes then you're no

you're in then you're out

you're up then you're down

someone call the doctor

got a case of a love bi-polar

stuck on a roller coaster

can't get off this ride

he pointed at rosalie, alice, and jasper and put his hand to his ear like he was calling someone, he was saying they should call dad... um, me and my brother how can't people see that his a huge dumb ass, i mean look at him... walking around the stage and posing.

you change your mind

like a girl changes clothes

cause your hot then

you're cold

you're yes then you're no

you're in then you're out

you're up then you're down

you're wrong when it's right

it's black and it's white

we fight, we break up

we kiss, we make up

cause your hot then

you're cold

you're yes then you're no

you're in then you're out

you're up then you're down

you're wrong when it's right

it's black and it's white

we fight, we break up

we kiss, we make up

you!

you don't really want to

stay, no

you!

but you don't really want to

go-o

cause your hot then

you're cold

you're yes then you're no

you're in then you're out

you're up then you're down

Emmett ended it with a pose looking more like katy perry then ever, and a explosion at the end were he walked to the edge of the stage gave a mean playful look. Emmett walked off the stage looking like a huge ass idoit and walked over to rosalie who was shaking her head disapprovingly at her husband. alice and jasper were shaking with laughter, i turned to bella not sure what to say to her at this moment. ' oh emmett's just an idiot, don't mind him.' or ' haha, that's emmett' i was seriously lost at words until she parted her luscious cherry red lips and her voice rang out like bells and was clear as day.

" what the hell was that." she said shaking with laughter, i quickly thanked her for filling the silence,

" i don't know." i said shaking my head laughing at my ignirrant brother,

" so is your whole family here?" she asked quietly

" yeah... um, that's what i was about to say before i was interrupted by my dumb ass brother, every staurday we hang out here and have fun." i said looking toward my family, hoping that they would not come over, and if they did that they would promise to behave. bella and i began to talk and she began to ask me questions about my life, and how i became a vampire. i told her everything, feeling relieved after letting her inside, she began to understand and i began to see her understand what i had to go through and how i became to be so bad. i didn't tell her about how i changed and how painful it was, or even how i began to be the school's bad boy... but soon i will, but maybe another time. i saw out of the corner of my eye that somene was coming and i soon knew it was my family, they were heading this way.

" bella, would like to meet my family?" i asked, she looked at me in horror and was completely strucken by my question, i quickly added to my question,

" just my brothers and sisters" and then i leaned down to her ear and breathed in her sweet, delicious fragrance, and whispered,

" your not meeting the parents... yet." as i said that i heard her heart beat triple and her breathing began to get rag in and out unstruddy. i chuckled at her in her ear and nodded my family over to meet bella, the love of my life. all of them walked over and emmett was looking at me with an evil smile, what the hell was he up to?

" hey edward... who is your friend?" alice asked, raising one eye brow at me to emphasize what she really meant.

" this is bella... bella this is alice, jasper, emmett, and rosalie my brothers and sisters." i said looking at all of them, i hope this don't get akward.

" aww... how nice to meet you bella." alice said walking up and hugging bella

" yeah... it's really nice to meet you." emmett said walking up and shaking her hand.

" it's nice to meet you all to." bella said giving them a radiant smile

just then beautiful nightmare by beyonce came on and alice began to bounce up and down.

" oh...oh... this is my song, come on bella." alice said grabbing bella arm as if they were best friends, bella strug away but of course alice was stronger and just about dragged my bella away to the edge of the over packed dance floor.

" let me go show them how it's done." rosalie said walking away with a simple smile, i guess rosalie forgot her mood and was okay with bella, that's a good sign.

" ahhh... look who fall in love." jasper said mockingly at me with a huge grin on his face.

" shut up ass..." i replied, because i didn't know what else to say, because it was true, i loved her.

" edward loves bella, edward loves bella, edward-" emmett began to sing loudly, i punched him in his chest causing him to grin even harder.

" okay... yeah, i love her... God, you two are so damn immature." i said walking to the sit by the bar closer to my brothers, so i could get a closer look at bella dancing. alice was just about bouncing around and moving playfully on the dance floor, then i turned to rosalie an saw her moving her hips and swinging her hair... God, my sisters got major problems. i then turned to bella and saw her dancing, she was swinging her hair and moving her hips, rolling her body to the beat and still had that sexy smile on her face in her little jean skirt and her tight shirt. her moves wasn't graceful at all they were a little rough but at the same time sexy... i couldn't take my eyes off her, and her body. my brothers saw my face and they both broke into a uncontrollable laugh, once they stopped laughing they looked at there wives and went into the trance that i was in. now i know what i had to do, before the night ended i needed to dance with bella, it's a must. to soon for my liking the song ended and the girls came back to us, i quickly changed my face expression to a blank stare.

" enjoy the show much..." rosalie said laughing, it was suppose to be a question but it came out more like a statement.

" yes i did." emmett said pulling rosalie toward him and whispering something in her ear causing her to giggle.

" edward... can you take us to the back so we can talk were it's not a lot of noise?" alice asked leaning against jasper

" yeah" i said... my family moved behind the bar and i quickly slide my arm around bella waist and leaned my mouth to her ear so no one else could here.

" you know you caught my attention... you didn't tell me you could dance like that... so sexy... you want a drink?" i said, bella blushed at what i said and smiled up and me and nodded her head yes.

" not nothing to strong." she said as i began to make her drink, i made her drink quickly and we headed to the back with the others. we walked back there they were all smiling at us and then emmett thought,

dude, you trying to get her drunk or some?

i looked over at emmett who was looking at me with one eyebrow up and a huge dumb smirk on his face, i simply shook my head and he laughed and shook his head also, and people say i'm the ass, i guess they never met my brother. we walked over to the couch with alice and jasper and sat down and began to listen to the next song, use somebody by kings of leon. bella began to sip on her drink and look around, and that's when emmett opened his huge ass mouth...

part 2 ( Bella's P. O. V.)

We were in the back of the bar of the club and i was the only one drinking something, that's because i was the only one who drank what i was drinking. emmett turned to me and looked at edward with a twisted smile and then looked back at me.

" so, bella have you had a boy friend before or is this your first?" he asked

" emmett, what the hell? you just don't ask a girl that." alice said looking at emmett like he was crazy, i soon realized what emmett was trying to do, he was trying to make me uncomfronatable and embarrashed on purpose, so he could he could have a laugh. i won't let him get that much fun out of this,

" no, i have not had a boy friend." i said simply, he frowned and then went serious again.

" really?" he asked

" yeah" i said

" um... so you never been in a real relationship."

" no i have not." i said leaving him a little puzzled

" why didn't you have any boy friends?" he asked

" i don't know... guess they weren't really interested in me back in phoneix." i said laughing at the end

" what?" every person asked looking completely surprised

" yeah... i don't really think i was really there types in phoneix." i said

they all looked at me as if i was completely mental or something

" why look so surprise?" i asked

" it's just that your not ugly... i mean your really pretty, i don't see why no one was interested." rosalie said, to my surprise

" thanks rosalie." i said looking at her and then turning to edward who was still in complete shock

" okay... you may never had a boyfriend, but have you every did just a random hookup?" emmett asked looking at me smiling

" no, what kind of girl do you think i am?" i asked and laughed at that at the end of my statement

" so you know what we are right?" alice asked

" yeah..." i said to her softly, i hope there not mad at me for knowing

" and... it doesn't scare you?" emmett asked

" no... no, not at all." i said

" your weird." emmett said shaking his head then turning to edward, he probably was asking him some with his thoughts, because my sexy bad boy can read minds all except mines. my mind began to wonder to time i was in the middle of the dance floor with alice and rosalie, i danced showing some of my best little moves. i remember edward's face when i looked and saw him as i was dancing, i wonder was it a good surprise or a bad surprise.

" shut the hell up emmett." edward said glaring at emmett

" well, we better go. we got to get home, you know how dad is." alice said getting up, edward got up also and began to walk them to the door, alice came up to me and i got up and hugged alice, and let them go to were they were going leaving my best goodbye greetings hoping it would show that i truly loved edward and that i care about him. his family was pretty nice and emmett was pretty funny, they opened the door and i heard love drunk by boys like girls and edward quickly walked out with a quick ' i will be back' to me.

part 3 ( Bella's P. O. V.)

edward came back with another fruity drink he gave me the last time, he handed it to be and i began to take a sip. once the delicious fruity taste touched my tongue i began to feel good, losser, like i could do anything. edward and me headed up back to the club and i sat on the stool across from edward who was eyeing me up and down and smiling at me. we talked for a good hour and i began to feel better than every, i felt loss, and so... undescribable. the bartender by t- pain came on and i began to sing to edward some of the chorus,

" i like the bartender, oh if you looking for me. i'm at the bar with him, alright okay.i like the bartender, oh if you looking for me. i'm at the bar with him, alright okay." i song to him, edward laughed at this and began to sit me down by him, soon he gave me another glass and it was filled with water, i wonder why?

" why you giving me water? i want some more of that fruity drink." i said, my voice sounded almost slurred what the hell.

" trust me, drink this." he said, i began to drink, and the more water i drank i began to feel a little better, at least i felt like i was in better control. the bartender song ended and birthday sex by jeremih came on, edward walked around the sit and stood right in front of me, bad boy in all.

" are you okay?" he asked

" yeah, i feel much better." when i said this i noticed that my words weren't slurring together anymore, i must have drunk it off i thought. i got up from the sit and edward grabbed me by my waist and walked to the edge of the dance floor. he leaned in to my ear and his cold breathe tickled my ear causing me to blush,

" now... you going to show be some of those moves you were doing?" he asked softly in my ear causing my body to go into a frenzy, i simply nodded my head and i began to move to the music, hoping above hope that i was doing what he wanted me to do. he then leaned into my ear again,

" yeah, that's right... don't be shy." he said leaving his head in the crook of my neck smelling my neck and hair. i turned my back to him pressing my body to his and moving my body more then every. i was doing moves i didn't know i could do, he placed both of his arms around my waist and began to kiss my neck, whispering "birthday sex" on the parts they say it in my ear and singing some of the parts as while. the lyrics he was whispering in my ear caused my body to shiver and react unknowningly, do he realize what kind of hold he has on me. the song ended without me wanting it to, i turned back to him and i kissed him with a passionate force that i could have imagine me doing at all. soon without even knowing it we were out the door in front of his motorcycle, after that kiss i was in an unbreakable daze that i couldn't understand. i quickly climbed on the back of his motorcycle, holding tightly on to him and winding my arms around his waist.

we finally made it to my house, and the sky showed that it was twilight, i climbed off his motorcycle, and i turned back to look at his gorgeous face.

" will you stay with me tonight?" i asked

" sure... if you want me to." he said

" yes, i would like very much if you could stay with me."

"then i'll stay." he said cutting his engine, as i walked inside the house, charlie wasn't in the livingroom he must went to bed early. i ran up the stairs, going to the bathroom first so i could change my clothes, throw up from all that liquior i drank and brush my teeth. i'm pretty sure i would have a small hangover, i had three drinks, each with a little liquior in it, i should be fine then. i walked in my room in my black tank top and my flannel pajama bottoms and saw edward laying across my bed.

" um... flannel, nice." he said nodding his head

" shut up." i said, his smart ass trying to be saracastic

" no seriously, you look... sexy. i never thought flannel could be sexy, but you proved me wrong." he said throwing that smirk i always loved on him. i layed in the bed while edward laid beside me, i moved closer to him laying my head on his chest, as he stroked my hair.

" you know edward?" i asked

" huh?" he asked looking up at the ceiling

" if your uncomfrontable you could always take off your shirt." i stated simply, he chuckled at that and shook his head and leaned his head down to look at me.

" oh...God, i turned you bad." he said smiling down at me

" not completely bad" i said hoping he would take that shirt off to reveal that gorgeous body of his, he leaned even closer and was at the crook of my neck again and he began to whisper in my ear,

" if i did you couldn't handle it anyway." he said, causing me to smile and my body to overreact, he began to kiss my neck on each side causing me to giggle,

" can you keep it down bella." he said with a smirk on his face, looking amusingly down at me

" if you behave yourself i can." i shot back mockingly

" well... lets just hope i can keep my self undercontrol." he said softly in my ear again, yes hopefully you can, cause if you can keep yourself controlled then hopefully i can keep my self controlled. i layed back and began to dream a peaceful dream about me and edward dancing like we did at the club....


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Meeting the parents... on both sides

Part 1 (B. P. O. V.)

I lay in the bed with my head laid nicely on the chest of the sexiest, hottest most freaking guy in the universe. He looked down at me and smiled at me, kissing me on my forehead, and parting his luscious vampire lips to speak. We stared into each other's eyes and my cheeks brighten with a bright red blush that formed on my cheeks. He lended down and kissed my cheeks were the blush formed, causing me to blush little brighter. We looked at each other, not saying anything, because words at this moment would ruin these precious seconds, our eyes were speaking to each other, and our body's were speaking the language of love.

" I love you." we both said at the same time, and then laughed at each other for the thing we just did. We turned serious again, i wasn't able to break any eye connection at this moment, and I'm pretty sure Edward felt the same way. I stared at his golden beautiful eyes, while he stared back at my chocolate brown eyes, his stare felt like he was searching my soul. Soon, without me realizing it, our face was just inches a part, and we stared at each other for one more moment until we were kissing passionately, and in my bed i might add. He kissed me softly and carefully, as if he was tracing each of his steps, but it still had a great amount of passion in it that it could last me forever. He kissed me fiercely and i sucked on his bottom lip a little bit, taking all of his sweet taste on his lips. I begged for an entrance to fill me with a greater passion and he allowed willingly. His sweet tongue slid in my mouth, sending my body into a complete frenzied, i moaned against his mouth and began to kiss him more roughly than usually, but i had to have more of him, i just had to. I slide my arms around his neck, pulling us more closely knitted together, and then i felt his cold, hard sexy body against mine and my body went into yet another frenzy, that i couldn't control at all. He pulled back some and then smirked at me, and then leaned into that crook of my neck, that i think is his favorite part of my body, and his cold delicious breathe ticked my ear.

" Gorgeous, you have to stop tempting me... you know that daddy don't like it when you tease him." he said in my ear, when he called himself daddy i blushed three different colors of red and even a shade of pink was in the mix.

" I didn't do anything to daddy, he caused it upon himself." i said to him, i felt him chuckle inside my neck.

" Umm... i like when you call me daddy." he said against my neck causing my whole body to get hot, i leaned against the bed and probed up on my elbow to sit up, once i lift from the bed my head began to spin, causing a pierce pain to echo in my head... Oh shit! Why the hell do these damn hangovers have to be such assess to me.

" I know... hangovers could be such a bitch." Edward said, mocking Paris Hilton, and i laughed at my crazy sexy bad vamp, and then my head began to spin yet again it felt like someone was hitting a damn pan in my fucking ear! I laid back down on him, in defeat... and that's when it hit me. Where was my dad?

" OhMyGod! Edward you need to get out! My daddy could come at any minute!" i whispered yelled at him

" Calm down Bella, his gone fishing for the day and he want be back ' till 4 so we got all the time in the world love." he said whispering the last comment in my ear and kissing my neck.

" So... what you got planned for us to do today?" i asked

" Um... well, how would you feel about meeting my parents?" he asked leaning up some to stare into my eyes, my body went into complete shock... i couldn't believe he wanted me to meet his parents, and i can't believe he want to do it so soon...

" Are...ed... Edward are you sure?" i asked

" Yes... Bella, i know what i want." he said staring into my eyes... at that moment i noticed that he didn't seem so bad now. I took my finger and then slid it down his rock hard lickable jaw line, to his luscious lips. He leaned down to the base of my throat and kissed me there and then went down to my neckline, and stopped right above my cleavage.

" Then i will happily give it to you." i said to him in a whisper, enjoying the moment... i loved when he did this. I love when he kiss me, i love it when he held me, i even love it when he just fucking looked at me. I was falling for him harder than a ton of bricks and faster than lightning. I know love was a strong word and i know were both young, but my life felt incomplete without him in it. I just needed him; to me he was like a damn daily fix for a druggie, or like a fat kid that needed his piece of chocolate cake. I needed him more than every in my life, Edward began to kiss my lips sweetly and then began to kiss me on my cheek, my jaw, and then my neck. He was torturing me with the wait that he was putting on my lips; i put my finger under his chin bringing his face closer to destination. He was just inches away, and i could just about taste his tasty cold breath against my lips and then....

' I can feel you all around me thickening the air I'm breathing holding on to what I'm feeling savoring this heart that's healing'

My phone began to ring playing ' all around me' by flyleaf... Edward looked annoyed at the song breaking our perfect moment, but i wonder who could be calling at a time like this, i looked at the phone and it showed a number i never seen... i opened it up

" Hello"...

Part 2

(B. P. O. V.)

" Hello"....

" Hey... Bella, it's Jake." the voice said on the other line, i could feel my face light up from his voice, and i could feel happiness go through me like a strong wind, and i couldn't help but smile.

" Oh, Jacob! Hey, i havent talked to you in so long! What's up?" i said in a rush. I never acted like this, what was wrong with me?

" Well, i was just chillin' and thinkin 'bout you and i decided to call you and see if you wanted to hang out with me this weekend coming up?" he said, he was trying to act like he didn't matter what i said but i could her the want in his voice to see me again.

" Sure Jake." i said, and then i realized that Edward was still on my bed. He was still as stone, and his body was completely tense, his top lip was pulled back were i saw his teeth; he looked at this moment like a vampire on a rampage.

" I mean... i don't have anything planned this weekend... what you plan on us doing?" i asked him

" I was thinking i could show you how to ride a motorcycle... but if you don't want to do that we could-" he said but i cut him off completely.

" No.. Jacob, i would love to... what day this weekend?" i asked

" Umm... how about after school on Friday? I'll pick you up... okay with you?" he asked

" Yeah, that's cool..." i said, i looked over at Edward and he was still froze into place.

" Cool, aight... see you then." he said, his voice then became husky over the phone; i wonder what he thinking about? I blushed at thought and let it go.

" See ya, jakey." i said, the phone on the other end went dead and then i hung up the phone. I turned to Edward, and i saw him get up in a fast motion.

" Your not going." he stated simply

" What?" i asked

" You heard me Bella, you're not going no where near him!" he said fiercely

" Edward!" i said, glaring at him

" Bella! You're not going with him." he said walking up to me

" Edward, you're not my father, you can't tell me what to do." i said

" But it's not safe." he said

" What's not safe Edward?" i asked him

" Being with him!" he said

" I don't care what you think.... I'm going and that's finale." i said

" But Bella-" he said, i put my finger on his lips to stop him from talking, i pushed him on the bed, and i climbed on top of him, straddling him. I leaned into his ear

" Daddy, relax... don't worry about me, I'm a big girl... i can take care of myself." i said, i kissed up and down his neck, he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to his hard cold body.

" You right you are a big girl...." he said looking me up and down before he began to kiss my neck, causing me to want him even more. I pulled his chin to my face and then i began to kiss him passionately to soon for my liking he pulled away.

" Come on... you ready to meet my parents?" he asked

" I'm as ready as I'll every be." i said as i walked to my closet to pick out my clothes. I finally decided to put on a light blue button down with a black leather skirt, with me some black pumps. I usually didn't wear stuff like this, but every since i started hanging out with Edward i been dressing better, and by better i mean... completely badass. i walked to the bathroom took a shower, did my hair, brushed my teeth, put on my clothes and i was ready. i walked out the bathroom to my bedroom and looked at myself in the body lenght mirror. when i got to my room i saw that edward wasn't there, so i put up my dirty clothes, checked myself out and then went down stairs. when i went down stairs i saw the most sweetest thing ever, edward was pouring milk into a bowl of cereal, for me...

" hey there... " i said as i got to the last step.

" hey... i decided to make you something quick to eat... i hope you don't mind." he said

" not at all." i said,

" are you sure you don't mind?" and when he said this edward turned around sat the cereal on the table and for the first time since this conversation, looked at me. His eyes popped out and he stared at me, with a whole new emotion on his face, before my eyes could register it. He was beside me, arms around my waist, and kissing me deeply. He pulled away, and then looked me up and down and then kissed me on my neck. My body went crazy... why the hell must he torture me like this?

" No." i said answering his question, but instead of me just answering it sounded more like a moan. He pulled away looking at me, staring into my eyes

" Eat up." he said, he walked me over to the table, holding my hand along the way and sat down across from me. I sat down and began to eat my cereal, Edward held my free hand the whole time, and stared at me, almost noting everything i did, i felt so self-conscious. Finally i finished and then we were out the door, heading to the Cullen's house...

We pulled up to the house, shit scratch that, a mansion as huge as day. It was white and had glass windows, this house didn't look like vamps lived in it, and it looked like goddamn celebratities lived in it.

" You like it?" he asked when we were at the door.

" Yeah... loves it!" i said, he laughed and then opened the door. When he opened the door, i saw a huge living room that looked like it was decorated for a magazine shoot or something. It was gorgeous; i looked over to the couch and saw Emmett sitting in front of the TV. Rosalie was sitting by him but instead of watching TV she was filling her nails. Alice and jasper were both playing chess, and duke was in the far corner lifting weights. Once we walked in all heads shot straight toward us,

" Sup everyone." Edward said

" Sup man." duke said from the corner were he was lifting weights,

" Oh Bella, it's so good to see you again!" Alice said walking over to me

" You to Alice." i said

" You want to go shopping later?" Alice asked, i was about to answer when Edward bet me to it.

" Sorry Alice, we got things to do later." he said

" What kind of things Eddie boy?" Emmett asked, humph... Eddie, i like that name, but i like calling him daddy better, i smiled at the thought of me and him in his bedroom... because i havent seen it yet, i was excited to see it. Then i looked over and i saw jasper smiling at me, what the hell was he smiling about? Oh! Yeah i forgot his power, he can read emotions... shit! I forgot. A blush spreaded across my cheek and Edward hand, rubbed gently across my cheek were the blush formed.

" Oh... so this is the lovely Bella we heard so much about?" a voice said from behind Edward and me. I turned to see a woman with caramel colored hair, and a bright smile on her face. Beside her was Dr. Cullen the same doctor that took care of me at the hospital, he looks always stroked me, with his blond hair, and his looks were almost blinding.

" yes Mrs. Cullen that's me." i said with a smile at the end, the woman walked over to were we were standing.

" please call me Esme." she said

" and call me Carlisle." Dr. Cullen said to me

" nice to meet you Carlisle and Esme... you all have a lovely house." i said

" thank you sweety... " esme said with a smile

" um... esme, i going to take bella to see the rest of the house." edward said beside me.

" okay edward." she said, edward wrapped his arm around my waist and i blushed fiercely and then he pulled me to the spiral staircase in the middle of the livingroom. we walked up the stairs to the second floor, edward pointed out all the rooms, except the only room that i was quite insterested in. when we finally walked all the way down the hall to the last room, i stepped in front of him, because he seemed heistent. i opened the door,

" so what room is this?" i said opening the door and leaning on the door so he could walk pass me.

" this is my room." he said, i looked around the room and saw that there was a huge black bed on one side of the room, and i saw a black leather flat sofa on the other side.i also saw that his walls were painted gray, i walked to his shelf first and then saw all the music he had,

" damn... you have so much music." i said, as i scaned the different bands cds he had... kings of leon, cobra starship, nickelback, owlcity. all the bands i also like. i then walked over to the black sofa and saw a guitar by it,

" duke play guitar?" i asked

" naw... i play." he said

" umm... so can you sing to?" i asked, when i asked i could feel my eyebrow go up in curiousity.

" no... kind of... but not really." he said

" bull shit, i think you can... play something for me." i said as i picked up the guitar and handed it to him. he playfully glared at me, and then sat on the leather sofa, and patted the sit next to him. i walked over to the spot, swinging my hips with every step, i don't know why but every since i started hanging out with edward, i started walking sexy. now it's just so natural to do, just like how i dress now, like breathing air, so nautral.

" this song is called ' i love you ' i wrote this for you", i sat down and turned to edward and then he began to play his guitar, and then his lips parted and began to sing... to me...

love is such a word

something i never heard

not until i fall for you.

such a special night

just to hold you tight

and never let go of you.

cause i never want to let you go

no, never in this time.

never want to lose you no

no, never in this time.

cause i love...

i love you..

i miss you..

want to kiss you..

no i never let you go

cause i love you...

could it be your smile

or could it be your eyes

could it be your walk

damn, that sexy walk

or could be your nose

your mouth

your taste

umm... your taste

cause i never want to let you go

no, never in this time.

never want to lose you no

no, never in this time.

cause i love...

i love you..

i miss you..

want to kiss you..

no i never let you go

cause i love you...

cause i love...

i love you..

i miss you..

want to kiss you..

no i never let you go

cause i love you...

bella... i love you.

at that last note, my eyes watered and spilled over, i can't believe that this is my boyfriend. i was crying now... that's how much i loved him, his song moved me to a new high. oh God, i love him! he reached over and wiped my face with his hands, and stared into my eyes, he kissed my nose, then my forehead, then my cheek, and then lastly my lips. he peaked me sweetly on the lips and then hugged me, i began to cry yet again... what was wrong with me? edward then pulled me onto his lap, as i wrapped my arms around his neck, crying all over his shirt. i finally finished crying and then i began to kiss him on the neck, over and over.

" thank you." i whispered to him in his neck, he simply nodded his head, we sat like that for a long time and then finally i pulled myself together and stood up.

" you ready to go?" he asked

" no... i was wondering were the restroom was" i said

" oh, yeah... forgot." he said with a small chuckle, he walked me to the restroom. i went to the restroom, washed my hands, i checked myself out in the mirror. i reapplied my black eyeliner, and my clear gloss and then even took at picture of myself. i looked at the picture of myself and i had to say i looked hot, for a girl who just got finished crying her eyes out. in the picture i had my free hand in my hair and i had my backed turned in the picture so you could see the back of my leather skirt but my face was turned and my face looked almost innoncent... i looked like those girls that try to look innoncent but really aren't. i have to definetly send edward this picture later, i thought. i walked out of the restroom, to see that edward was waiting for me, he kissed my hand and then held it while he walked me back down stairs. when we got to the living room i saw the funniest sight ever!....

Part 3 ( B. P. O. V.)

Alice was on top of Emmett putting him into a head lock, while emmett was screaming for dear life... it was so funny to see... i couldn't help but laugh. i looked across the room and saw that rosalie was standing by the window laughing, and jasper was full of laughter on the floor by them. then out of no were esme appeared into view,

" alice... why are you on emmett?" she asked

" he stole my bracelet!" she said, tightening her grip on emmett

" emmett, did you steal her bracelet?" she asked him

" well.... yeah!" he said, i was knocked with a whole knew round of laughter

" why?" she asked him

" well... because it's funny." he said

" and you see were that got you... alice can you let emmett go?" she said

" uh uh.... not until he give me my bracelet back and apologize." alice said

" fine... i'm sorry alice." emmett said giving alice her bracelet back

" thank you." she said, letting emmett go

" i mean... it's not my fault you and jasper be up at night in ya'll room sayin'-" emmett said but was cut of quick

" we don't want to know what they were saying." edward said

" I mean EVERYONE heard them... while exact bella... and you, speaking of, so why were you MIA ( missing in armony... if you watched the clique then you would no wat i'm talking about..) yesterday?" emmett said

" NONE of your damn business." edward said

" damn you whipped... i think it's all of our business, eddie." he said

" shut the fuck up emmett, and stop calling me eddie." edward said

" make me." emmett said, suddenly he was standing in front of us

" with pleasure." he said with a smug smile, everyone began to head outside

" ready to see me whoop some ass?" he asked

" don't you mean get your ass whooped?" i asked him, after i said that i heard a booming laugh, of course emmett heard.

" i'll take care of you later." he said as he walked over to emmett.

" okay eddie boy... 100 bucks if i bet you, and 100 bucks if you bet me... deal?" he asked

" hell yeah... you better start paying up now." edward said, all emmett did was shake his head and then before i knew it the match was over and edward had emmett by the leg hanging him in mid air. he dropped emmett and then stood right in front of him,

" money?" he said grabbing the money out of emmett's hands.

" you cheated!" emmett said

" no i didn't." edward said

" shit! i want my damn money back!" emmett said throwing a fit like a little kid in a store with his mom. rosalie soon walked emmett some were and soon everyone was gone, leaving me and edward alone. i walked over to edward, again swinging my hips, when i walked

" you were right." i said

" why did you have to doubt yo boy?" he said, i was right in front of him now.

" i don't know." i said, wrapping my arms around his neck, he soon wrapped his around my waist pulling me dangerously close to his body. he pushed me into a tree, so i couldn't get out, he had me pinned. he began to kiss me roughly on the lips, oh how he gets me everytime, i kissed him back passionately. our tongues doing a dance of love sending my body on overdrive, he let my lips go and then began to kiss my neck over and over, just kissing me, and kissing me. his hands slid from my waist to my ass, now my body was passed overdrive, it was driving crazier then ever, i pulled his face back to mine sucking in all the sweetness on his lips, and then to soon for my liking he stopped in mid swing and then lended into my ear.

" i told you i was going to take care of you." he said, and with that he was gone...

" damn it edward!" i yelled, and all i heard from him was a laugh

damn... he such a fucking loser....

i walked back inside to see a smiling edward leaning against the wall by the door, if i could hurt him i would hit him, for what he did. soon he was in front of me, he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me lightly on the lips.

" i'm sorry, bella..." he said looking into my eyes hoping to be forgiven, damn... how could i say no to this face

" your forgiven." i said

" yes..." he said pumping his fist in the air, and i just laughed at him

" come on, we need to get back to your house." he said, so edward and i said our good-byes to all, and i hugged esme. when we got in the car i had to ask

" why are we living so early?" i asked

" so i can have a little time with you... so we can have some fun." he said, saying the last part seductively.

soon we were at my house, edward cut the engine and then we walked to the door and i unlocked it. once we were inside, edward carried me to my room, at vampire speed. he let me down and i opened the door, and before i could close the door edward lips crushed into mine. he kissed me fiercely but yet passionately, i lead us to the bed and edward was towering over me, still kissing me. his lips moved from my lips to my neck and my clavicel bone, my body again went into over drive.i was bitting my lip so no moans escape, but it was so hard to do when you were dating edward cullen. i couldn't take it i wanted more... i had to have more, just more of him. i flipped him over, him allowing me to flip him over, and i pinned his hands to the bed. even though edward was stronger than i was, he let me lead the way, sort of speak. i kissed him on his neck now, i was sucking his sweet smelling skin, i wasn't sure if vamps could get hickys but i was sure about to find out! i kissed his neck over and over and i felt him moan softly, so i moved my lips against his lips, my hands were exploring his body fully, as my mouth did what it did. soon my hands found my own body and then i began to unbutton my top buttons. edward pulled back and sat up, he looked at me and then he shook his head and sat up even farther.

" bella..." he started

" please! edward, i'm ready... i want you, now!" i said i began to attack his lips again. he pulled away again

" i don't know bella." he said

" what you don't know about?" i asked, sitting up.

" bella... trust me, i want you just as much as you do." he said

" then what's the problem?" i asked

" it's just that... i don't think it's the time yet?" he said

" this is the prefect time now edward." i said

" your not ready." he said

" bullshit! i'm ready." i said

" fine... i'm not ready yet" he said seriously

" so when will you be ready?" i asked

" i don't know... i mean, i never felt this way about a girl before, i love you bella... and i don't ever want to hurt you and i want you in my life... for ever." he said

" me to... " i said, then there was a small akward silence.

" will you still call me daddy?" he asked, i just laughed... hanging with edward was so easy like breathing air.

" yes... daddy." i said

" that's my mommy... my sexy mommy." he said kissing my cheek and i blushed at the comment. then i heard a door downstairs open and close.

" hey kiddo... i'm home!" my dad, charlie said from down stairs. edward quickly opened the window and then hopped out and closing the door. i looked around the room making sure it looked like i was here all day, i then looked at myself and noticed my shirt still all unbuttoned... shit! how could i forget that!! i quickly buttoned up my shirt and once charlie came in the last button was buttoned. woo! that was close i thought,

" hey bella... what you do today?" he asked leaning into my door frame, staring at my outfit i had on

" i hung out at the cullen's house." i said

" Dr. Cullen's place?... why were you there?" he asked

" ummm..." i said and right then the bell rang, thank you edward... i'm saved by the bell.

" i'll get it!" i said, running past him, i opened the door to see my sexy vamp daddy standing at the door. i opened the door wider to let him in and he walked pass me, charlie was just standing there glaring at edward.

" dad... there something i have to tell you." i said, edward reached for my hand, and held it in his. i couldn't help but smile, and feel courage i never felt before,

" i'll like you to meet my boyfriend." i said

" bells... please, please tell me your lying to me and not telling me the truth." he said

" dad, of course i'm telling the truth." i said

" bella, your not going anywhere with this... this criminal, you got that!" he said

" edward's not a criminal!" i said

" well then you don't know the real edward cullen then!" he said still glaring at edward

" dad, okay yes edward got in some trouble... but his gotten better." i said

" oh really, then why the hell did i arrest him and his friend earlier this week?" he asked

" you got arrested edward?" i asked him

" yes... bella, let me explan i-" he said, but was soon cut off by charlie

" see bella, he ain't no good for you, his probably just using you like he do all the girls... just want to get into your pants." he said to me

" that's not true, Mr. Swan... i love bella, yes it's true i did use most of the girls at school, but not for whats in there pants, no. i love your daughter, and she loves me... i care about her to much to hurt her, i even let her meet my family today... Mr. Swan, please?... give me a chance." edward said looking at my father with pleading eyes. i saw my fathers features soften but soon again they were harden,

" get the hell out of my house cullen!" he yelled, instead of edward yelling back, like many would do he just turned and left. even though my dad was being highly rude, edward was still treating him like he was his own father. i turned to my dad in fury,

" dad... i don't care what you tell me to do! i'm going to love edward... forever." i said

" you better not!" he said

" his going to be the first one i fuck in my bed room!" i said

" bella! don't talk that way in front of me!" he said looking disgusted

" no dad! i'm not going to stop! i'm going to kiss edward, have him in bed with me, marry him, even have children with him! i plan on spending my life with him dad!" i said

" bella go to bed!" he said, purple in the face from all the stuff i said to him.

" fine, but remember what i said dad... and remember what he said to you... i love him dad." i said looking at him with pleading eyes. he just turned from me and stared at the tv as if i wasn't there. i turned and stomped up the stairs, and slammed the door, just like the teenagers do in the movies. i looked in the room and saw edward wasn't there, so i ran to the window and saw edward turning out of my driveway... shit! i guess i'm sleeping alone tonight. i changed my clothes and got into bed and just thought through all the things that happened to me today. i turned over and saw my phone on the table by me, i picked up my phone and found the picture i took earlier and then added a message with it.

________________

' '

' '

' picture '

' '

'______________ '

thinkin' of u... daddy :}

i sent the message to him, and before i could sit my phone down i got a text... put not just any text i got a picture text. i opened up my phone to view the picture message and i saw a picture of him, with his freakin' shirt off! in this picture he was leaning against the wall in his bed room, with his shirt of i might add, and him with a bad look on his face. he wasn't smirking he was looking at the phone with the look i saw him with eariler, it was the look of love. he looked like a bad boy lover... that's my daddy! i thought i looked down and read the rest of the message and saw,

________________

' '

' '

' picture '

' '

'______________ '

me too... nite, mommy :}

i hugged the phone to my chest, and fell to sleep like that, and i was disappointed when i realized that he wasn't there in the morning... only a phone, with his picture...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bad News

(Bella's P. O. V.)

I woke up to the sound of rain pouring on my window, blocking my thoughts about what happened with me dad last night. I was so upset with my dad that i didn't even want to go down stairs to see him, i know that may sound harash but what can i say? I love Edward, and i know he loves me.... why can't daddy see that! I walked over to my closet and decided to wear black skinny leg jeans with a white t-shirt with the quote ' don't give me your attitude i already have one' (i really do have a shirt that says that... lol) i walked to the bathroom quietly, with my things. When i was finally finished i went back to my room to check myself and i have to say i look pretty damn good, with my hair down and a little crazy, and my thick black eye liner and my Smokey sliver eye shadow and my clear gloss and my black ankle boots. I walked down the stairs; afraid to see my dad after yesterday... i creep down the stairs to see the house empty. I looked around the kitchen and saw that he left a note on the refrigerator,

Dear bells,

Left early.

Be back later.

Love dad

I looked at the note and then turned to the back and everything, i had to ask myself... were the rest? Were the apology? And were the hell is the explanation for what happen yesterday? Where i tell you! Were. I balled up the note and throw it into the trashcan and then walked over to the counter to get a granola bar and leave. I headed out to my truck and put the key in the ignition, roaring my truck to life, i pulled out the driveway and was at school no more than 10 minutes. I pulled up to the school with 30 minutes to spare, so as i stepped out of my car i looked through the parking lot for Edward... and of course i didn't see him, i mean come on he is Edward his not going to get to school on time. I walked around to my truck bed and pulled out my old and very used copy of Romeo and Juliet... you know before Edward came alone i was kind of into Romeo. I began to read and then before you know it the bell rang, i walked inside and walked straight to my locker to see....

" Hey Bella..." he said in a low voice

" Hey mike... what do you want?" i asked a little annoyed

" Well i was wondering if you were ok, because you kind of left me hanging." he said the last part lowly

" No i didn't get sick." i said and then turned to my locker to bet my books out.

" Then were did you go?" he asked leaning against the lockers, if you really want to know i was at you should ask Edward, i wanted to say so bad.

" Well I'm a be honest mike... I'm not that into you, sorry... " I said to him, i looked up and saw that his whole face had fallen, damn!

" But i do know someone who is interested in you." i said, once i said that he looked up in surprise.

" You do?" he asked

" Yeah... Jessica.... you may haven't noticed but recently she been saying your name a lot and plus she is always starring at you." i said to him, okay... yeah I'm a bad person, so... i lied, I'm a big fucking liar... i can't help it, anything to get mike away from me, and Jessica away from my Edward, i thought.

" Really? I haven't even noticed." he said, he seemed more perked up now

" Yeah... she do it when you be doing something or when you be busy doing some thing." i said to him, i was a good liar; i know it wasn't something to brag about but for me i loved to brag. That's because i use to be a terrible liar until i got some lessons from my best friend in phoenix Lilly. She always told me, if you telling some of the truth in it or if you convince yourself that your right then you should be able to do it, really good.

" Cool... and Bella, thanks for the new information." he said as he walked the other way from me. i walked to my first class history and then next thing i knew it was lunch, damn look at the time. I gathered my stuff quickly, and almost fall in the process with the black ankle boots on. Once i had everything i headed to my locker, by the time i got to my locker the hall was clear as it has every been. When i got to my locker, i turned the code and then opened my locker and i was so surprise....

In my locker was a single red rose and the red rose taped a note by it. I took out the rose and the note, i smelled the rose beathing in the sweet scent of the rose and then i turned to the note.

My sexy mommy

Hi there.

I decided to leave you with

This rose, y? Because last night

I was thinking of you and i

Smelled your scent in my mind,

Your scent is sweet and floral and

I decided that i could show you how

Much i love you by leaving this in

Your locker.

Yours truly,

Badass daddy

Ps. turn around...

I looked at the note again and then re-read it, i loved this wait... hold on, it was a p.s. it said 'turn around' what turn around, i turned around and there standing in front of me was Edward with a smirk on his face, that damn smirk gets me every time. he took a step toward me and kissed me softly on the lips, after the kiss i laid my head on his chest as his head laid on mine. Instead of going to lunch we skipped and went to his car instead, we sat there and listened to music talked, kissed, and joked around with each other. Once lunch was over, we walked back inside to our biology classhand and hand... of course we got many of stares and of course glares. We both sat down together at our table in the back, and then the teacher came in, he searched the class until his eyes fall on us.

" Edward your dad's here." he said

" Okay." he said and then he turned to me and whispered more softly

" I'll be back," he said to me and i nodded my head

" Ms. swan, they want you to go to the office to." he said, i looked at Edward and he had the same expression as i did... worry and curiosity. I got up out of my sit, and Edward and i both walked to the principle office hand in hand. When we got there the woman i saw on my first day directed Edward and me to the principle, we went in to see the rest of the Cullen family and the principle in the office.

" Please sit Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen." the principle, Mr. Farrow said to us. I was so nervous my heart was beating out of my chest,

" What is it?" Edward asked as he and I took the sit at the far wall in the office.

" It's not really concerning you Mr. Cullen... it's concerning Ms. Swan." he said to me

" What happen?" i asked, i looked around for answers, anything to assure me it wasn't that bad. I saw Carlisle and Mr. farrow share a look as to say are you going to say it or me.

" Bella..." Carlisle said and then sighed at the end, I've never seen him so lost at words

" Bella... it's Charlie" he said, that's was all i need to here, i stood up once it slipped his lips, i was up and pacing the office. What was it? Was my dad died? Please don't let my dad be died.... and to think i said all that stuff before at him! I was a horrible person, a monster i should die... be killed or tortured.

" What happen? Is he ok? Is he died? I can't believe this... no, no he can't leave me, he just can't! I haven't said half the things i wanted to say to him in life! I haven't even got a chance to tell him i love him today! He just can't! " I said all of this while i was walking back and forth, at the end i could take it my legs were about to give up, until a pair of strong arms caught me before i fell.

" Bella... he was shot several times on the job." Carlisle said, before i could hear what he said next my legs gave up all together and i began to feel dizzy and i fainted right there in the Mr. Furrow's office, i don't know what to do now? Can some one give me a fucking answer? Someone anyone? Well... i guess I'm on my own...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bad Wake Up Call

(Bella's P. O. V.)

I woke up in a room that looked so familiar, i looked around and soon realized i was in Edward's bed room in his big black bed that duke slept in. why am i here, don't i suppose to be at home? What happen? And then the meeting in Mr. Furrow's office came back to me in a rush. The only question i wanted answered is were is my dad? And is he died? I felt something move beside me, i looked over and saw a very concerned looking Edward, and I never saw him look like this before. His eye's beaming with curiosity, his face in a frown, and his lips slightly parted as if he was going to speak but no words were coming out. This simple motion showed me that he had to tell me something, but was very afraid to say it, he probably was never in this kind of situation before... until now that is. I was scared to hear what he had to say to me, but at the same time i wanted to know what happened to my dad.

" Edward... what happened?" i asked, my heart was beating almost out of my chest, i felt like i was going to have a heart attack at any minute, the way my heart was hammering into my chest... it wasn't even fair.

" Bella... please calm down... for me at least." he said, he moved closer to me and wrapped his hand around my waist causing my raging heart to slow down a little, and Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

" Bella... your dad is still alive, his at the hospital." he said to me slowly, with that i jumped out of bed and almost fell over my own feet, trying to get to the door. Good thing Edward was here because he caught me before my head could hit the floor.

" Bella, i know you want to see your dad... but can you please slow it down before you end up there to... i can't take it if you get hurt to." Edward said as he sat me right side up, once my feet was planted on the ground again i looked around the room franticly to find my purse, but of course Edward handed it to me before i could look all the way around the room. I grabbed the purse from him and then headed out the door, with Edward following right behind me. Once we got out side i saw that my car wasn't in their driveway, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his car and placed me into the passenger sit. The car started up with Edward in the front sit, and before i know it we were on the road to the hospital. During the ride i starred out the window and began to think about my dad, and how much love him, and how i probably never told him. Once we were at the hospital i hopped out of the car and just about ran to the building, once we got in we headed straight to the desk. Once we got the room number we headed to the direction of the room number, 247. Once we got there i saw my dad in the bed, looking paler than ever, and also useless. At the sight of him i began to cry, i couldn't help it, when we stepped in my dad looked up and saw me and then smiled that smiled that always made him look 20 years younger, and then he winced in pain. More tears began to flow down my eyes, and i moved over to his bedside, that's when i noticed that Edward was frozen at the doorway.

" Edward... can you wait outside, i have to talk to my dad." i said in a whisper, i knew my dad wouldn't have heard it, but Edward would have. Once Edward was gone, i turned to my dad, and looked at him, now i was right next to him, i moved my finger over and slid it down is cheek.

" How are you feeling dad?" i asked finally

" Better... now that you are here, i was wondering when my little girl was going to come and see Me." he said to me, i chuckled softly at his statement.

" Sorry... i sort fainted when i got the news, but once i woke up i came straight here." i said, and he chuckled at that

" I see you still with Edward." he said, this surprised me, when did he every call Edward by his real name?

" Yes, dad i Am." i said softly

" Bella... i just want to let you know that... i approve." he said

" What!" i said, when i heard him say that a wave of pleasure went through me.

" Once the accident happened, it caused me to think... what if i died... you know, what if i never saw you again? What if i never got a chance to see you graduate? What if i never got a chance to be at your wedding? All these what if's... so i began to think over what you and Edward said to me... and i finally, approve... if your sure that's what you want?" he said, looking at me with curiosity

" Dad... I'm sure." i said with certainty in my voice, sureness rang out of my answer.

" Ok, kiddo... well, can i talk to Edward... alone." he said

" Sure... but dad pl-" i said, but was soon cut off by my dad

" Don't worry bells... i want be to hard on him, i promise... after all Dr. Cullen did bring me back... a thought i was a goner." he said

" Ok... I'll go get him." i said, with that i walked from his bedside to the door, were i saw a pacing Edward, i wonder how long he has been pacing...

" Um... Edward?" i asked, he looked up at the sound of my voice

" My dad wants to talk to you.," i said, putting emphasizes on you, Edward looked at the door and then at me, and then did that familiar smirk i know and loved. He walked passed me, but not before placing a sweet, simple kiss on my cheek and then entered Charlie's room. I waited out in the hallway, just waiting for Edward to come out or to get the okay to come in. i wonder what there talking about?...

(Edward's P. O. V.)

I walked in to see Charlie in the bed laying as still as possible and looking weaker and paler than ever. This is the first time i ever have seen chief swan, so... weak.

" Come here Edward, i would like to talk to you... close the door please." he said to me, i closed the door and walked over to the sit by his bed and sat in it as he requested.

" Now... Edward, i know we have had our run ins in the past but i would like to put all of that behind us, if you plan on being with my daughter." he said seriously

" Yes sir, i plan on being with Bella... for a long time." i said honestly

" Good... know i would like to know what are your intentions?" he asked looking me up and down as to be sizing me up to his standards.

" Well, i love your daughter sir, and i plan on her being in my life for a long time. She's different then the other girls i have been with, she is special to me, more than you can imagine, sir. I know I'm probably the last person you would like to see with your daughter, but once i laid eyes on her i just knew deep down that she would be the one. The one that i would like to spend my life with." i said to him, i never been one for showing emotions but this time i had to. My life was on the line, my life, my Bella... is there really any difference?

" That was touching Edward.," he said slowly

" Thank you sir.," i said to him

" i just want to let you know edward that... i approve, i will let you and bella date, hell... i will even let you marry her... but i would like one thing in return" he said to me

" anything." i said simpliy

" i want you edward to not hurt her... she is all i have now, and i can't live without her... if i find out that you have hurt her, or if you have done anything to her i will personaly come find you... and edward, i don't want to have to see you in jail again, do you hear me?" he asked

" yes sir...those days are gone cheif swan i promise." i said honestly

" good." he said, and at that the door opened, and my father came in.

" aw... Dr. Cullen... anything new?" charlie asked, my dad looked at me and his thoughts began to speak to me

you did good son

was his only thought, and with that i began to feel a new appreciation that i thought i would never feel for my dad.

" yes there is something new." he said simply, by that time bella joined us in charlie's room.

" ok... lay it on me." charlie said with a chuckle

" well there's some good news... you can leave tomorrow morning if you want to, it seems that you made it through sursery quickly and your healed very quickly. so you can leave tomorrow morning if you want..." my dad said to him

" yes of course i do." he said

" that's great dad... i'm going to go home and get some clothes so i can spend the night with you... and then i can drive you home in the morning." bella said to her dad

" sure kiddo..." charlie answered

" well since you are staying bella... i'll get you a spare bed to sleep on." my dad said and with that he walked out the room.

" alright dad... i'll be back... okay?" bella said to him, he simply nodded. he looked to sleepy to talk at the moment. me and bella walked out of charlie room, and then began to walk to the elevator.

( Bella's P. O. V.)

Edward and I both head toward the elevator, and then soon was out of the elevator at the waiting room. in the waiting room i saw a lady that was sitting in the chair with her head down in her hands crying. i walked pass her,

" bella...is that you?" a voice asked me, i turned around to find out that the lady was....


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Actin' BAD is Fun

( Bella's P. O. V.)

part 1

" bella...is that you?" a voice asked me, i turned around to find out that the lady was...

I turned around to come face to face with a lady with bright green eyes and curly reddish hair that was all over her head. she looked just like i remembered but her eyes showed pure torture and sorrow.

" mom?" i asked, and the lady looked me deeply in the eye and nodded her head yes. with that i ran to her just like a little kid who missed her teddy bear or like a girl coming home from summer camp. i didn't even know i missed my mom this much until i saw her today, her arms found my arms and she wrapped me up into a motherly hug.

" yes... thats right sweetheart it's me." my mom said sweetly in my ear.

" mom... oh my God mom... it's really you, how have you been? why did you come? are u okay?" i asked in a rush

" i have been good, i came because i heard about charlie, and yes i'm okay... now." she said, touching my hair and smiling hugely at me.

" where's phil?" i asked, once i said his name i saw my mother's face turn to a frown.

" where no longer together... we got divorced." she said softly, shock went through my body like an earthquake,

" why? what happen mom?" i asked as i lead her into a chair, and she lead her head on my shoulder, and held my hand into hers

" it just didn't work out bella... we grew apart... you know, i'm glad now... you know, that it's over." she said staring out the window, watching the pouring rain fall.

" you are?" i asked

" yes i am... know i can be with you and watch over you like i attended on doing." she said

" that's nice... but mom were are you going to sleep?" i asked

" we'll i went to the house and got the spare key from under the doormat, and i left my stuff there... i was wondering if i could stay at the house." she said slowly

" oh mom that's wonderful..." i said in complete excitement that i almost fall, again. of course, edward caught me before i fall, i looked deeply into his eyes and he smirked that smirk i loved to see on him and i smiled back.

" so who is this?" my mom asked with a raised eye brow up, i blushed deeply as edward sat me back down on my feet.

" hey... my name is edward. edward cullen." he said shaking my mothers hand, and looking at her with a that smirk on his face.

" edward... nice name, so you are bella's... boyfriend?" she asked him

" yes i am.." he said

" well it was so nice to meet you edward, i would love to get to know you better in the very soon future... bella, what room is he in?" she said

" 247" i said to her

" okay... oh and bella you don't have to stay tonight, you need to get ready for school tomorrow, so you stay at home... i'll take care of him." my mom said to me, i simply nodded my head and me and edward headed to the door and out to the parking lot to edward's car.

" so... that's your mom?" edward asked

" yup..." i said as i got into the passenger sit, he started up the engine and then we were cruising down to the road that led to my house.

" she seems like a nice woman." edward said

" yeah... she's very opened minded... " i said to him, we got out the car and walked to the door, when we opened up the door to see...

part 2

( Bella's P. O. V.)

We saw a girl with jet black hair and bright sparkling green eyes, she had high cheek bones, and when she saw me enter the house she gave me a winning smile.

" oh my God Lilly?" i asked

" oh my God Bella?" she asked, we both ran into each others arms, lilly spinned me around and lifting me off the ground and once my feet was on the ground again i spinned her around. we pulled away and looked at each other and then we both screamed like fans after robert pattinson.

" oh my God girl it felt like we haven't talked and let alone seen each other in ages!" she said looking at me,

" i know... how did you get here?" i asked

" renee of course... she asked if i wanted to come down here and see you... " she said to me.

" well i'm glad she did." i stated simply, lilly was always one of my best friends, she was so super, she was fun, energetic, perky, silly. she was everything! she looked around me and looked at edward and smiled... i knew this smile to while, this was her winning smile she gave to the guys, she always got the dudes with that smile.

" and who is this?" she said walking around me, and walking straight to edward with her hands on her hips, and tossing her hair.

" i'm edward... bella's boyfriend." edward said with a smirk on his face, not the sexy smirk he gives me, its more like an amusing smirk.

" bella!..." lilly said and walked over to me, and lended into my ear.

" you didn't tell me that you had a hot ass boy friend... let alone a bad boy!" she said in a whisper, i looked over at edward and i saw him chuckle a little bit, i'm pretty sure he heard her.

" well talk later." i whispered back

" damn right we better talk... i want some details." she said with a evil smile.

" whatever." i said and rolled my eyes at my crazy as hell friend, lilly sometimes can be so overly crazy and energetic... she reminds me so much like alice... they would make great friends!

" so your her boyfriend huh?" she asked, walking over to him like bad cop, ready to intrigate him.

" yes i am." he said

" lilly... i'll be right back i'm fin to call some friends of mine... we can have a girl sleepover, over here." i said as i walked to the kitchen to get to the phone.

I called alice and rosalie and asked if they wanted to come over and spend the night over here with me and my best friend lilly, and of course they said yes. i walked back into the living room to see edward and lilly on the couch laughing it up, what the hell went on while i was gone. they haven't noticed that i came in yet, so i lended against the back wall quietly and listened to them finish.

" and... and- she slipped in fall straight into the principle... and then they put it on youtube!" lilly said loudly and laughing at the end

" are you serious!" edward said laughing even more

" lilly! no! that was so not funny!" i said as i walked all the way in, i walked straight in front of them and put my hands on my hips and glared at them.

" hello... i just came in the door was unlocked."alice said bounceing in and following behind her was rosalie and the rest of the guys... what the hell they was doing here!

" what! alice it's a girl sleepover!" i said

" i know i know... i just thought it would have been more fun with all of us come on bella!" alice said looking at me deeply with her huge gold puppy dog eyes.

" fine alice!" i said as i sat on the couch by edward, but before my but hit the couch edward pulled me over to sit on his lap, and i blushed ten shades of red.

" yeah... let them stay bells, they probably want to hear the story to!" lilly said with that teasing smile on her face.

" No! They Do NOT want to hear that story! are you trying to embarrass me to death?" i asked glaring at my friend

" you know you love me." she said tossing her hair and smiling a knowing smile at me as to say ' yeah its written all over your face'

" oohhh wat story i want to hear it!" emmett said, sitting down on the floor in indian style like a huge five year old.

" sorry i forgot to introduce everyone... this is rosalie, emmett, alice, and jasper... edward's brothers and sisters and this is duke edward's best friend." i said to lilly

" and everyone this is my friend lilly... from phoneix." i said, lilly got up and looked down at me with a playful glare

" oh hell naw! just a friend! just a friend! that's how you going to introduce me... bella, i thought i was special to you..." she said, trying to look hurt.

" you are lilly, your-" i said but she cut me off

" no... i can't live like this anymore bella... i can't keep lying about us." she said

" what are you-" i said but she cut me off again

" i thought we were more than friends bella... i thought we were the bestest buddys ever... but i see that has changed." she said walking to the door.

" lilly... no dont-" i said

" no its okay... i can find my own way back to phoneix." she said openning the door

" lilly!" i said getting up from the couch and looking at her as if i was about to cry, but she closed the door. i broke down and cried in my hands... then i counted one, two, three.

" SIKE!" We both yelled at the same time, she came back in with huge smile on her face

" how was i?" she asked all of them

" i'm sorry but i'm lost... weren't you leaving?" alice asked

" no... you see, me and lilly always wanted to be actress so when every we feel like it we would trick people with our acting skills... damn, where good!" i said and smiled hugly

" i know... did we fool ya'll?" lilly asked

" man... you had me." duke said

" yeah... i was tricked." jasper said

" it's a little thing called acting my friends." i said to them from edward's lap

" so bella... what do you want to do first?" alice asked

" we can talk... you know ' girl talk' and the guys go some where." rosalie said

" oh we could play karaoke!" alice said

" that a be fun...oh, or we can tell funny stories" lilly said jumping up and down just like alice would.

" mane... fuck karaoke, let's play some truth and dare." emmett said loudly

" well... we got all day and night so... we can do it all." i said, and with that everyone got excited to start the sleep over... what was in store for us... was in the unknown... only God knows, what we will be doing tonight!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

BAD partys and Hot dudes!

EPOV

We all gathered around a circle starting off the night with truth or dare, bella sitting next to me talking to her friend lilly that came from bella's private high school in phoneix. seeing bella talk so aminatedly was so amazing to see and also very cute. she was like a little girl getting her gift's for christmas,

_she was beautiful_

the little voice in my head said. i smirked at bella when she got up in did a little dance and tripped over her own feet minicking someone at there old school.

" alright! alright! lets get this started!" emmett said with his booming voice, smiling at everyone with a huge as smile on his dumb face. did i mention that my brother, emmett was a complete asshole? he turned the bottle and it landed on rosalie and emmett smiled hugely.

" i dare you babe to give me a kiss... on my stomach." he said smiling at her, rosalie got up and emmett lifted his shirt up. rosalie bent down and kissed his stomach and then got up off of him and walked away smiling.

" aw hell naw! dat aint no fucking dare man!" duke yelled from across the room by lilly.

" ah... it was my fucking turn, i dare her to do what i want her to do...and i got to go home to her so...i can't fucking piss her off." he said looking at rosalie. rosalie smiled at this

" damn right!" rosalie said smirking at duke with a high chin and a bit of cockness in her eyes. rosalie grabbed the empty bottle and turned it, the bottle twisted around and around until it landed on lilly. lilly smiled brightly and looked at rosalie with a look that said 'come-on-challenge-me-i-won't-it'.

" truth or dare" rosalie asked

" truth" she said

" have you every got drunk at a party and hookup with a random guy?" rosalie asked. bella looked at lilly and busted out laughing, while lilly was biting her lip and blushing, i guess from the embarrasment.

" okay, fine. yes! but it only happened like one time so does that really count?" she said cocking her head to the side with her hair dark hair flowing with it.

" um... yes!" bella said loudly, while still laughing at her from her embarrashment. lilly pushed bella with a hard shove, and started laughing when she saw bella hit the ground. bella then got up and completely tackled her, and i've never seen bella get so aggressive before. before you know it bella and lilly were rolling on the ground hitting each out and kicking each other.

" ah some one get the camera we have to film this!" jasper said loudly

" no you idoit we have to stop them not film them!" alice said, once alice said that bella pinned lilly down, with her brown chocolate curls all over her head and all over her face. lilly looked up and smiled evilly,

" fine, you win this round... bella" lilly said, and with that bella pulled all her hair back to normal and smiled at her friend.

" don't i always." bella said, while grinning hugely at her. bella got off of lilly and lilly rolled over and they both began walking back to our circle with all of us looking at them crazily.

" what?... they never seen two girls play fight before." lilly said looking at bella.

" i guess not." she said back, once she came back to her spot she leaned her head onto my shoulders, and i wrapped my arms around her slim shoulders.

" bella you never told me you could fight." i said in her ear, so no one else would hear.

" well, you never asked." she said smiling sweetly and then lended back onto my shoulders again. it was so good to have bella in my arms to have her with me at this moment. at this moment i felt at peace, i felt as if i have found the girl i wanted to spend my life with, i have found my love. lilly lended over and then turned the bottle with a little jerk, the bottle again turned and turned until it landed on me.

" truth or dare?" she asked

" dare." i said with absolute sureness.

" hum... what to do what to do?" she said out loud and began to look up at the ceilling and looking as if she was really thinking of a good dare for me. her face then lite up instantly and instead of telling me my dare she walked over to alice and lended over into her ear. probably whispering her dare to her, alice eyes went blank for a minute, not in a way as if she had a vision but in a way that said ' i like that!'. alice then nodded her head fiercely and smiled hugely at lilly. lilly walked back to her spot and then turned to me and smiled that evil smile of hers.

" edward...um... edward, edward, edward, edward." she said smiling and shaking her head

" what the hell is my dare already?" i said in aggitation.

" damn, don't get your panties in a twist." she said smiling at me, obliviously loving my aggitation at this point.

" i dare you to give my lovely friend over here a lapdance." she said winking at bella, while bella froze against my shoulder. alice giggled and emmett and jasper smiled hugely, lilly got up and went to the kitchen and then came out with a car and a shot glass with a clear liquid in it. lilly put the car in the middle of the circle,

" bella... hun this is were you sit." she said, but belly was still in shock from the dare she gave me, i mean i didnt mind having fun with my bella.

" dammit! bella, come on... i'm doing this for you any ways, lord knows you need to have a little fun." lilly said, and with that bella got up from her spot and sat in the chair. that's when i realized that bella and lilly act nothing alike, bella was more quite and fun but lilly was loud and wild and she didn't care.

BPOV

My head was hammering, my hands were shaking, and my breathe was coming out fast. as i sat down on the chair the song ' sexy back' started to play, and lilly gave me the shot. i looked at her then at the shot and then at her again, i was lost what the fuck was i suppose to do with this.

" drink the shot!" she said, and then everything started to come back to me. as i looked up i saw a whole new side of edward, the side every girl would love to see. i saw that sexy smirk on his face and his jacket was off so i saw that sexy body underneath his bright white t-shirt. he was wearing black jeans and he had on some white air force ones. at this moment i agreed with my bestie, i need to losen up, and i'm sure edward was going to help me. i took the shot head first and let the clear delicious liquid glide in my mouth, and burn my throat. edward walked toward me, just walking the way he normally do, but it was something different about this walk it held a great deal of sex appeal in it. he smiled sexily to me and then began touch me in ways i never been touched before, and that's when the drink started to kick in. edward lended into my ear and whispered " you ready", my throat wouldn't produce the single word yes, so i just nodded my head speechlessly. edward then did something i didn't see him doing, he slide shirt off and revealed his albs to me. my eyes searched his body so slowly that it was so oblivious that i was doing it. edward then turned around and then shook his butt, i laughed at him and then smacked his behind well laughing hysterically. shit i need to find out what lilly gave me, it made me feel wonderful.

" ah i got a 10, go on and strip down to your boxers, for my girl!" lilly yelled

edward then turned around to me and you won't believe it! it started unbuckling his pants... in front of me! i felt like i was going to faint at this moment. edward then slide down his pants revealin his tone legs, my eyes went from his air force ones traveling up to his boxers, then up to his albs. edward was wearing a pair of blue boxers and they were plaided. he then grabbed my hand, still rocking side to side with the music, and then we began to dance like we did on the night of that club.

" alright..." alice said

" yeah, you had enough fun for one day." lilly said

" yeah... and dude put your damn pants on." jasper said from the floor, me and edward then parted and edward then kissed me softly on the lips and then began to walk to his pants.

" man shut the fuck up! you just hating." edward said as he slide his pants on, to my sadness, and began to buckle his pants.

and then he turned to lilly,

" where the fuck is my 10 bucks?" he asked her with an amusing smirk on his face, lilly handed over the 10 dollar bill laughing at his face expression.

" on what your damn blue ass draws! hell naw i'm not hating." emmett said, i walked back to my sit still feeling like the happiest girl in the world. edward walked sat back by me and once he was sitted he picked me up and placed me on his lap and began to kiss my neck softly.

" um... edward your suppose to spin the bottle!" duke said

" aw." was all he said and he then got up quickly and spinned the bottle and sat back down and placed me on his lap the second time. the bottle twisted and turned and it finally stopped and it landed on duke,

" truth or dare?" he asked

" dare." duke said

" i dare you to kiss lilly." he said, i looked at lilly and she looked a little shock but she shook it off and then composed herself, looking almost excited.

" where?" duke asked

" lips dude" he said, duke then turned by him were lilly was sitting and he kissed her on the lips, at first they just did a simple kiss but then that simple kiss changed so quick to deep passionate kisses... what the hell? lilly likes duke!

" umm..." edward said

" woohoo!" i yelled, as happy as ever to find my bestie kissing edwards bestie. can anyone say doubledating? with my loud outburst they parted duke smiling down at her with a face that said 'yeah i know i'm good' and lilly looking down in lap blushing... hold on when did lilly started blushing!

" dude... oh my God!" jasper said

" man that was so-" emmett said, but was cut off by his phone, with that he walked out ...

********after phone call********

" who was that?" rosalie asked

" it's Carlisle, he said his going to be working tonight and he doesn't want to leave esme alone." emmett said with a sad face.

" emmett, you and the guys go home while us girls just stay here... okay?" alice said

" while that's not fair." emmett said more like whinning

" yeah that's so not fair." jasper said

" look, you guys had better be glad we invited you... you weren't allowed you now." rosalie said

" fine. but when you get home your mines!" emmett said

" whateva" rosalie said rolling her eyes but was smiling as huge as day when he said that.

all the guys then got up and left each guy going up to there girlfriends and giving them a kiss, all except for duke...

******************

coming soon...

chapter 15

girl talk, boy talk, and fun little bad talk...

i hope u like this chappy!!!


	15. Chapter 15

hello everyone, please tell me wat you think about this chappi, also i have sett this story up were you can add a cmment even if u dont have an acount... y did i do that you asked so you all can comment! comment! comment! lol

* * *

Chapter 15

Girl talk, Boy talk,and fun little Bad talk

part 1

BPOV

the guy's left, thank God, but i wish edward didn't have to go. i turned to the girls and i saw that they all was staring at the door as if they didn't won't there guys to go either.

" so... lilly?" i said walking over to her starring at her with a look that said 'spill now!'

" okay, okay, i like him!" she said after just doing my look at her, we all giggled at that

" i knew it! i knew it!" i said jumping up and down

" how did you know?" she asked

" please, it was so oblivious, with that kiss." alice said sitting in front of me and lilly

" yeah... you was all gaga over him... really." rosalie said laughing at lilly's face expression

" was i really that bad?" she asked looking completely terrified

" kind of.." i said trying to make it better

" oh gosh! no!" she said looking around frantically

" come down!" alice said

" yeah... you wasn't the only one... duke was starring at you the whole time you was here!" rosalie said

" yeah... he was checkin you out! " i said, she began to smile a huge smile and then she tried to cover it up.

" so how long are you here for?" i asked her

" i don't know... i hope i can stay and go to school here." she said looking around smiling at the thought

" yeah that a be so much fun!" alice said

" yeah... it would." i said looking at my bestie

" so why the hell didn't you tell me about edward?" she asked

" why the hell didn't you fucking call me?" i asked, she glared at me

" okay... good point, but still you could have told me through IM." she said

" i don't know why i didn't tell you, i guess cause you never asked." i said

" while now i know... so how did you meet?" she asked me

" in biology class." i said

" okay... how did ya'll start going out?" she asked me, when she asked that my mind went back to the wonderful memory of me and him in my bed room cuddling and kissing in the middle of the night. how he came in and stayed with me, and then the next day we ditch school all together. that's when we went to our meadow together. the sweet memories of us kissing on the rock in the meadow. how he looked at me, how he held me, how he-

" hello? earth to bella? i asked you a question you know?" lilly said, with alice and rosalie looking at me with curiosity

" yeah... um, he told me he liked me then kissed me." i said, it was kind of the truth, but i just didn't tell her where we were.

" okay... so have ya'll every... you know?" she asked

" oh my God lilly!" i said

" what?" she said trying to look innocent, and failed

" you asking me if me and edward every had sex?" i asked

" yes bella gosh, just answer the question." she said

" no... we haven't." i said

" why not? i can tell that ya'll love each other so what's the hold up?" she asked

" i don't know... we just haven't thought about it yet." i said lying smoothly

" so your telling me a fucking 17 year old guy, that you love haven't put no moves on you?" she said

" yes that's what i'm saying." i said

" alright... shit, ain't my business." she said

"damn right!" i said walking over to the refrigarator to get some of that stuff lilly gave me.

" bella? what the hell are you doing?" lilly asked from behind me

" getting drunk what it look like." i said jokingly, but the truth was i just wanted to get a little tipsy

" hell yeah! that's what i'm talking bout... past a glass over here! ah alice, rosalie ya'll want some white wine?" lilly asked as she washed out a glass

" no thank you." alice said

" yeah... we good." rosalie said

me and lilly took our glasses inside the room and before you know it we all was jumping around singing tick tock by kesha....

part 2

( edward's p.o.v.)

we all walked out of bella's house slowly, we didn't want to go we wanted to stay, and have some fun with our girlfriends. we got into emmett's jeep and began to pull out of bella's driveway.

" mane, this some shit! i can't believe dad want us to go home and watch over esme... i mean she's a freakin vampire!" emmett said as he drove

" emmett you know how dad is about mom." i said

" yeah, he loves her... he wants her to be safe that's all." jasper said

" well why can't she be safe another time." he mumbled to himself, but of course we all heard him except duke.

" so, duke what was that all about?" emmett said

" what was what all about?" he asked

" that kiss you had with lilly?" emmett asked

" um... nothing why?" he said

" shit... your such a fucking lier!" emmett said laughing loudly

" whatever mane." duke said

" so do you like her or what?" jasper asked

" yeah... i like her." he said

" i knew it! i knew it!" i yelled and laughed at the end

" whatever... yall so fucking immature." duke said laughing a little

" so how was that kiss?" i asked

" it was good." he mouth said but his mind was saying

_how was it? how was it? it was fucking incredible, i can't stop thinking about that kiss. the way she kiss me, and grabbed my hair! shit i forgot edward can hear me._

i laughed out loud and duke glared at me. we all pulled up at the house and when we got in we saw esme cooking food i guess for duke.

" you guys back?" she asked

" yeah... carlisle wanted us to stay here." i said trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal

" why he want ya'll to-" she said but soon stop when she realized what for

" i'm sorry you all really." she said

" it's okay... plus if someone do come we want to be prepared to take care of you." emmett said

" yeah you know we got to fight!" jasper said

" yeah do some real ass kicking!" i said

" edward language." she said, i just simply rolled my eyes

" yes ma'am." i said

" i know your like 107 but please just don't curse in front of me. okay?" she asked

" okay." i said simply, we all got up and walked uo stairs, to the game room

" um... duke i made you something to eat." she said

" i'll eat it later Ms. Cullen." he said

" i told you duke, your family now, please call me esme." she said and with that she put his food in the microwave. we all went up to the game room. me and duke began to play guitar heros while jasper and emmett played pool.

" so edward... how are things going with bella?" duke asked

" super." i said causally, but jasper didn't miss the emotions i had along with it.

" so have you and bella got busy yet?" emmett asked, as he turned and looked at me

" no..." i said, turning and looking at him

" why not?" duke asked

" are you seriously asking me this?" i asked them

" you never thought about it? have she thought about it?" jasper asked, and with that i began to think about the time we was making out on her bed, how she felt on top of me, how her hands felt along my skin, when she unbuttoned my shirt. how her eyes never left me, how her lips tasted on my tongue, how she-

" edward, can you controll your emotions please?" jasper said as he looked at me

" sorry mane." i said

" so... answer the question man." emmett said

" yes, to both." i said

" so again why won't you?" duke asked

" i could kill her duke." i said

" he's right, the emotions that come along with it its... powerful." jasper said

" yeah... it would be very dangerous to have sex with bella." i said

" it shouldn't be that hard... i mean you did fuck tanya? you can just controll your emotions." emmett said

" i could try, but even if i try it still a chance that i could hurt her." i said

" i don't think you could." jasper said

" can we just drop it." i said, and with that the conversation was switched to a whole other topic.

part 3

( edward's p.o.v.)

we all was sitting in the car about to go over and spy on the girls, dad came home finally so we decided to see what they were doing. we pulled into bella's driveway quietly, and began to walk up to the nears window, we all peaked inside to see them all dancing around. they all were singing and dancing and acting completely crazy, but i liked this crazy behavior.

" do you see them?" emmett asked

" yes i do." i said, smiling at the image of bella shaking her hips and swinging her hair.

" there completely crazy!" jasper said

" but in a good way." emmett said, i turned over and saw duke eyeing up lilly, i would have gladly busted him out but i decided to not push it with him, let him have his fun just like we were. after the song came off they all sat down on the couch, and began to laugh and talk... and they were talking about us!

* * *

tell me what u think of that chappy?

what could i have done to make it better?

ideas?

what u think going to happen next?????

xoxo ciara thanks for reading!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**okay... i have finally posted more like i really hope u like this chappy, took me a while.**

* * *

Chapter 16

My date with my BAD ass Best friend!

( Bella's P. O. V.)

I was laid across the couch with my feet propted up in the end, Lilly was on the floor with Rosalie. Who was faking sleep by the way, and Alice was on the other couch, as still as ever. The darkness from outside glowed through the blinds in the curtains of my living room, and I yawned softly and tossed to the other side, to get hit in the face with a rush of darkness.

_damn forks!_

I looked up and saw the door open with Renee towing Charlie in, with her arm around him. When I first saw this I thought it was a dream, you know those dreams every child that has divorced parents have. Those dreams of there parents exactly getting back together. I thought that until I heard her voice,

" Wakey, wakey sleepheads!" my mother said, with that I got up and Alice and Rosalie rose up from there spots yawning dramatically. Lilly was the only one still on the floor, balled up in a ball still sleeping.

" Bella, wake up Lilly will you?" my mother said, i got up from the couch, and walked sleepily over toward my friend and tipped her with my foot.

" Wake up!" i said, looking down at her,

" Go away..." she mumbled through closed eyes

" Lilly, wake up... don't you want to go to school with us?" i said, when i asked her that she hopped up from her spot with a huge grin.

" Really! Really, I can come with ya'll!" she said giddily

" Yes, you can. I had a talk with your mom and she said that you can stay for the rest of the year as long as you-" my mom said before she was intrupted with lilly loud piercing scream. she ran over to my mom ,who was folding blankets to put away, when she gave her a huge hug.

" Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" she said in a rush

" No problem, just make sure you call your mom." Renee said to her, still wrapped in lilly's tan arms.

" Yes ma'am!" Lilly said, and with that Me and Lilly went up to my room to see rosalie and alice already dressed and ready with out fits in there hands.

" This is Bella's" Alice said

" And this is Lilly's." Rosalie said, we both looked at each other and took the clothes. We both got dress, and when we walked back into the room Rosalie rushed to Lilly, and Alice rushed to me. Alice started straighten my hair and Rosalie started doing Lilly's makeup. Soon they were finished and we both switched with Rosalie doing my makeup and Alice doing Lilly's hair. We soon were all finished, were standing in front of the mirror looking more gorgeous than ever,

" Damn..." was all Lilly could get out of her mouth,

" I know." I said

" We look good, huh?" Rosalie said

" Not just good damn good." I said

" I think the guy's are here." Alice said, and then 5 seconds later, we heard the door bell ring.

" coolio." was all I said, Lilly looked at Alice curiously, but didn't ask any questions. We all walked down the staircase, laughing at lilly with her embarrashing stories, she told about me. The same damn embarrashing story that she told edward. Is she trying to kill me? When we arrived downstairs, we saw all the guys all standing around talking to Charlie and Renee. Once our heels clicked on the wooden floor all heads turned, and the guy's faces went from regular to completely shock...ha!

( Edward's P. O. V.)

We were all chating up Charlie and Renee, when i heard many pairs of heels clicking, and all of our heads turned, to see all of our beautiful girlfriends walking downstairs, and ending in a straight line.

Alice with a pretty green top, with a yellow undershirt under it, with a jean shirt with some yellow heel sandals.

Rosalie with a turquious top with a pair of white skinny jeans with some turquious heel sandals.

Lilly had on a bright pink top, with black caprees, with a black hat and some black sandals.

and Bella, my bella, was wearing a red top that stopped right above her bellybutton, with a tight black jean skirt, with some red fishnets and a pair of black heel scandals. She looked so beautiful, with her skirt and her little shirt, I looked at her from head to toe, not wanting to miss any of her gorgeous body. At that moment i wanted to take bella right back up stairs, and never let her come back down. i wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to touch her, to fu-

" Are you guys ready or what?" Alice asked, smirking at them, then turning to wink at jasper.

" ummm..." emmett said

" ummm.... are we ready?" jasper asked me dumbly

" yes i think we are." I said, and with that we all walked to the door, but i didn't leave with out saying goodbye to the future in-laws, as we walked out side i noticed that everyone else was gone in there own separate car leaving me and bella to my car... Perfect! We walked to my car and I'm not going to even lie, I was staring at her body not taking my eyes away from her ass.

" can you stop eye fucking me..." Bella said, but i wasn't paying any attention to what she said, i just know that her lovely cherry red lips were moving.

" what baby?" i asked

" i said, stop eye fucking me! Gosh, edward!" she said with a huge grin on her face, I think she like me eye fucking her.

" You know bella you sound so good when you say my name." i said

" EDWARD!" she yelled out of fustration as she climbed in the car.

" Okay, okay I'll be good, i promise." I said, as i climbed behind the drivers sit.

* * *

The drive wasn't long at all, we got to the school to see everyone outside in the yard laughing, or playing around. I got out of the car and walked over to help bella out, i wished i had my motorcycle but I decide that if I'm going to be driving for bella i should have a car... but next time, we are defiently coming on my motorcycle. As she got out of car, she lended back in to get her bookbag, her skirt rised up and i couldn't help but look at her. We began to walk inside, and as we step inside the buliding, bella dropped her pencil and I was about to get it when she was already bent over in front of me. Damn it!

" Opps! I dropped my pencil..." bella said, still bent over in front of me, i couldn't help it any more, i needed to feel her lips on mine. I wrapped my arm aound her, and looked around, the ghost is clear! I walked bella to an abandon class room and closed the door behind me.

" Edward?" she asked

" shhhh..." i whispered, kissing her on her lips, then moving to her neck

" we could get caught." she said

" we want get caught" i said, kissing her again " i promise" kisses on the neck " i just want to" kiss, kiss " kiss you" wrapped one of my arms around her waist " hold you" grabbed her ass with the other hand " touch you" i said as i kissed her neck and she moaned my name softly...

* * *

( Bella's P. O. V.)

It was after school, and I was still blushing from that ' little meeting' with edward in the class room, but unfornately we didn't do more than kissing, and touching. As I step out of the school with edward and the rest of the gang behind us, i saw a motorcycle, with spikes on it. The person stopped in front of the school, and turned to me with a huge smile.

" Bella!" he said waving at me, to come over.

" Jacob!" i yelled and ran to him, and as soon as i was by him i gave him a huge hug.

" I completely forgot we were hanging out today..." I said to him and when i said that he completely frowned

" i'm sorry, now turn that frown upside down." i said and with that, he was grinning hugely again, and that smile caused me to laugh. I hopped on his bike, and turned to my friends and boyfriend and waved hysterically, while laughing. Everyone was waving except edward, who looked completely pissed... I wonder why?

* * *

As we rode down that familiar rode, my hair blew crazily across my face. I pushed it back hoping it would stay back but of course it didn't, finally we made it to La push parking lot. Jacob pulled in a spot smoothly and stopped the motorcycle and hopped off, and then helped me off.

" So... where practicing here?" I asked

" Um... yeah, you don't mind do you?" he asked, his face showed worry as if he was worried that I didn't want to practice here.

" No... Jake it's fine here, chill out." i said softly, he looked at me deeply into my eyes, and for a while we stared at each other into I broke the eye contact, looking down and blushing hugely.

" Bella, I've missed you... so much." he said, he pulled a stray hair behind my ear and smiled down at me.

" I've missed you to..." I said, honestly... I couldn't lie to him, I couldn't help but smile at this thought... Jacob was speical, he was important to me, he was my...newest bestfriend.

* * *

Jacob took me riding, by the end of the day after I almost ran into a tree, fall off, and tripped walking to the bike I was riding like a freakin Pro, and when I came back from the corner, he was clapping for me, with a look that said well done. I hopped off the bike and ran into jacob's arms, giving him a big hug.

" thank you so much for teaching me how to ride a motorcycle." I said in a rush, I was so excited and happy

" Your Welcome honey..." he said softly, I looked up at him, and saw a content smile on his face, so sweet and innocent, this was my smile, it was jacob's smile. I smiled back at him, and he lend down and kissed me on my cheek.

" come on... let's watch the sunset." he said to me, and with that he walked me over to the rock that we sat on at first. His arms were still wrapped around me as we sat down. I looked out onto the ocean and saw a brilliant orange and blue mixed with a bright pink, form across the sky, that was boarded across the water. The sun was just setting and it was making a pretty golden glow on the beach.

" It's beautiful" I whispered in awe, before I could stop myself.

" Not as beautiful as you..." he whispered staring at me, with a look I couldn't register what it meant. Before I could see it coming he lended in and kissed me on the lips...

* * *

**OMG!!! OMG!!! DID U JUST REAd that lol...**

**okay yall just want to say is that ive been think like crazii bou the next chappy. i know wats going to happen but i dont no wat to do at all with this next one. so when i post the next chappi please leave me sum reviews on how i did, i dont no wat the hell i want to do for dis next one so lol...yeah...**

**ps. i dared u to come and u did very good lol, so i dare u to do something else.**

me- i dare you to ummm...

you- wat?

me- comment me!

you- ????

and pps. if u r on the tts and u saw this story on ff then please add me as a friend on the tts because i send msg. to eveone im friends with lol

now leave me some fuckn love

s

s

s

s

v


	17. Chapter 17

** hello all!!! first i would like to say THANK U! to all the ppl that commented my ff its muc love that u did it... lol and also i want u all to no that i rated this ff as teen becus, that's what this ff is its a teen fic lol, but also if this ff gets a lil to.... inappropiate, let me no, i would like to fix that... pls let me no i dont want to go to far... if u no wat i mean, anyway i would like to thank my friend off of tts jaynell love, for the idea i put into this chappi, also i would like to say that u mite hate this chappi, why? becus to me it wasn't one of my best chappis yet... but if u like it pls prove my ass wrong! pls hahahhahaha!!! anyway enjoy!!!**

Chapter 17

Great Escape

( Bella's P. O. V.)

_" Not as beautiful as you..." he whispered staring at me, with a look I couldn't register what it meant. Before I could see it coming he lended in and kissed me on the lips..._

The kiss lasted longer than i realized when i finally came back down to earth, i'm kissing SOMEONE that's Not my freakin boyfriend! I pulled back from his lips to see his deep brown eyes starring down at me, and he was smiling hugely as if he just accomplished something... oh, he accomplished alright. with that I lended back and slapped jacob across the face with as much strength in my body i could muster.

_wap!_

" Bella! what the hell!" jacob screamed at me, the slapped looked as if i simply brushed his cheek with the back of my hand, and that made me pissed. the fact that this ass could kiss me and then when i slap him, he seems so damn unaffected!

" That's for kissing me asshole!" I said angerily, i began to back away from him, i didn't want to be near him at all.

" You wasn't so anger a minute ago when you was attacking my lips." Jake said with a satisfied smile

" I wasn't attacking you lips, and plus i have a boyfriend to kiss, i don't need your lips, okay!" I spat the words at him in irriation. I was tired of looking at his face, his smug ass of a face. I turned my back from him and began to run, not even looking exactly at were i was heading.

" Bella, where you going?" He asked, but I ran and ran from him, from that smug face, from the lips that kissed me, i tried to run away from it all. i finally made it to a log, not knowing at all were the hell i was and plus my damn phone wasn't getting any kind of signal. i slumped on the log, pulling my hands through my hair in fustration, and took a deep breathe and blew it out slowly. what am i going to do now? edward probably is worried, and plus his probably pissed at me for kissing jacob, because i know that pixie like sister of his told him what she saw. I want edward only, i don't want jacob. i wanted to kiss edward, i didn't want jacob. i didn't want jacob to hold me like he did, i wanted edward to do that. i didn't want jacob to be the one i had sex with first, i wanted edward to be that one. after all the rambling, and thinking, i still couldn't bring myself to not want to be with jacob...

" bella" He voice said softly, I looked up to see a jacob. he wasn't wearing that smug smile he usually wore, he was wearing a face with real serenity. he looked as if he really wanted me to not hate him, he wanted me to still be with him.

" Jacob, i can't-" I said as i got up and began to walk away

" Bella, listen I lo-" He said, but he didn't finish his sentence, but his eyes went huge in complete shock, and his brathing began to become ragged

" Stop!" He cried, at something behind me, I turned around to see a huge brown wolf, but this wolf wasn;t a normal wolf. this wolf was huge as ever, like a size of a horse, and his teeth were big, pearly, and white. at the sight of the humongus beast, my heart went into a frenzy and i stumbled a little almost not catching myself.

" Paul... man, calm down." He said to him, wait... how do he no if this beasts name was paul. the huge like wolf bulked his head and his back legs went back as if he was about to pounce at me. i could have ran and i could have scream, but my body seemed as if it was in a daze, it would move and i was rooted at the ground, as if i was glued to the ground. all i could do was close my eyes and wait for the pain to began, but... it never came. i opened my eyes slowly and saw not one but two wolfs fighting, i turned around looking for jacob, but i couldn't find him, all that was left behind was shreads of clothes, this all just didn't make any sense to me. before i could breathe a pair of long pale white arms wrapped around me and scooped me up in his arms. he began to run, he was running so fast that it looked as if we were flying. the running soon stopped in front of the huge white house like mansion, and we stopped on the doorstep. i looked up and saw the beautiful face of edward, my personal angel.

" Bella, it's okay now... it's okay." He said softly, I couldn't find my voice, and all I could do was nod at his statement. he carried me into the house and sat me softly on the couch, the rest of his family gathered around as if they were worried about me.

" Did she see it?" Edward asked

" Yes, edward she seen it, but she doesn't understand much about it."Alice said, as she looked at my face

" Of course." Edward said as he sat at the foot of the couch and pulled my feet on top of his thighs.

" Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked

" Bella... it's a long story" Alice said as she sat on the floor under me.

" Long ago, when we use to live in forks, that's before alice and jasper joined us, we were hunting one day in the woods. when jacob's great grandfather saw us hunting in the forest, we told them that we weren't like other vampires. we told them that we only drink animal blood, but they still saw us as a danger in there town. so, we made a treaty with them, if we promise not to hunt on there land they weren't going to exspose us to the humans that lived in the town. jacob's great grandfather and his pack all called themselves protectors, they were made to protect humans from us. what you saw today, was what they us to turn into when we were here, those protectors were also... werewolves." he said to me

" A WEREWOLF!" I yelled from the couch

" Bella calm." Alice said

" Some how jacob and the boys that live on the reservation turn into werewolves just like there ancestors did." Edward said as he began to massage my feet.

" So you saying that jacob was the wolf that protected me in the woods?" I asked, I turned and looked at all them waiting for them to tell me I'm wrong, to tell me I'm crazy, to say the worst. They all simply nodded there heads and that's when the darkness came to meet me.

**tell me wat ya think like seriousli lol, and also i want to say thank u all so muc for readn and pls, show me sum freakn love even if this chappi kick rocks, show me as muc love as u kan alrite!! **


	18. Chapter 18

**HOPE U ALL LIKE THIS CHAPPY!!! LOL, I WORKED HARD ON THIS ONE... LOL, Y CUS I HAD A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK... BUT ANYWAY, I WANT TO SAY THAT THIS STORY MAYBE ENDING SOON... I NO I NO**

*** TEARS***

**XOXO CIARA XOXO**

Chapter 18

Can it be?

(Bella's P. O. V.)

I turned over on the black sheets that lay across me, and I looked up at the white ceiling. What the hell is with me and fainting? I thought sarcastically and took a strong deep breathe. With that the door opened and in came Edward with a cup of something hot, I can tell from stream coming from the cup.

"Hey there beautiful… how your feeling?" he asked me as he sat the cup on the table beside me.

"Better… I just can't believe I fainted… again." I said to him as I sat up and scooted over, so he could have enough room to sit with me.

"Well, it was your first time finding out about werewolves, so fainting in this situation is normal." He said to me in all his smart ass glory. My sexy as hell boyfriend sure do know he can be a huge ass sometimes.

"I guess your right…" I said smiling at him

"Babe… when is I not?" he asked as he swung his arms over and around me, pulling me closer to him. He nuzzled my hair and kissed my forehead softly.

"Whatever" I said softly, but of course with his super vampire hearing he heard me, he chuckled softly and trail soft wet kiss to my jaw to my earlobe to my neck over and over. I couldn't help but bring my hands to his mess of a hair and pull lightly on his bronze strands.

"I probably should get you home… before your parents start worrying." He said softly against my ear, causing me to shiver.

"I don't want to go…" I whispered as I Chong to him, my arms around his neck firmly, and my legs around him. He chuckled at my response and kissed me lightly on my forehead,

"Sorry, but do you realize what time it is?" he asked, I shook my head

"No, and I don't care." I said, and he simply got up and began carrying me to the damn door. I began to kick wildly saying 'no, no I don't want to go' over and over again and Edward being the ass that he is just laughed at me. Who said dating a bad boy vampire was always fun? When we reached the stairs he put me down, and turned me so I could be facing the stairs. I tried to turn and make a run back to his bedroom, but of course he was blocking me, I looked at him and pouted hoping he would let me off the hook.

"That's not going to help." He said as he tapped my ass, moving me closer to the stairs, so with that I finally gave up and walked my happy ass down the stairs doing as Edward asked. When we got down stairs I saw Lilly and duke making out on the couch, even when I entered the living room, they didn't stop.

"Damn!" I said out loud and began to laugh, with that Lilly looked up and blushed a bright pink and smiled at me.

"Hey." They both said at the same time

"I was wondering when yall was going to come back up for air." I said laughing, and Edward joined in to.

"I finna take Bella home… it's getting late." Edward said to duke

"Oh okay… me and Lilly a ride then to." Duke said as he got up and Lilly got up as well. We all headed out to the car and when we got in, the song 'birthday sex' by Jeremiah came on and when I and Edward heard it, we both smiled at each other. Knowing exactly what this song meant to us, as I sat there I began to think about that night when we were in the club. The way our body's felt together, the way we felt so perfect together. It just felt… I don't know so right. As that thought entered my mind I began to smile widely and blush fiercely, I turned to Edward I saw he was mouthing the words to me, just like he did that night at the club. I began to remember how his lips where on my neck and his mouth was at my ear, his clod breathe deliciously all around me, from the memory I shivered. We pulled up at my house and me and Edward got out, I guess he was giving Lilly and duke their privacy. He ran around to my side and was kissing me so quick I didn't even see when he was right in front of me. He kissed me so passionately but at the same time it was so patiently, I brought my fingers around to its favorite part of his body, his hair, and began to tug roughly. I deepened the kiss, and shivered against his rock hard body, and he kissed me just as deep. When he felt me shiver, he smiled against my lips. We finally broke away and hugged each other, he kissed my neck and then he leaned into my ear.

"Birthday sex" he said in my ear and with that walked back to his car, left me in the middle of the yard in a daze. I and Lilly walked in to see Charlie and Renee sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey girls, you had fun?" my dad asked, me and Lilly looked at each other with knowing glances and smiled

"Yup dad, we sure did." I said

"Well, that's good." Mom said and with that I and Lilly walked back to my room. Once we were in my room the door closed, Lilly turned to me with a knowing glance

"Spill" Was her simple words, before she plopped down on my bed. I sat down on my bed to and that night I told her everything about Edward, all but the fact that he was a vampire. I told her from the time I saw him in the cafeteria that day to the time in the car, I told her about mike and how my date with him was a disaster. Then I told him about how Edward rescued me and from there we went to the club, I think that was her favorite part.

"You… Bella swan in a club?" she asked looking at me in shock

"I know, I know, that is so out of character for me, but Edward took me there and… I don't know why but I felt so… safe with him and his family." I said,

I don't know could it be that his freakin family are vampires I thought sarcastically.

"The part where you said Edward sang you a fucking song was so romantic, and then he let you meet his family! He must really love you." She said to me seriously

"Yeah… I think he does no fuck think I know he does." I said with a giggle

"So what's going on with you and duke?" I asked with a glance that said don't lie to me.

"Okay… I know this sounds crazy but Bella… I think I maybe in love him." She said seriously

"Wow, so fast?" I asked her

"Yeah… I know." She said, I thought about it

"Well, honestly it was this fast with Edward." I said

"Really?" she asked

"Yup." I answered, that night me and her watched all our favorite old DVDs and ate pop corn and pizza all night. We both eventual fell asleep on my bed…

I woke up in the middle of the night, thirsty as hell; I got up slowly hoping not to wake Lilly. I walked out the room and climbed down the stairs quiet hoping not to wake anyone, as I made it at the last step I saw the most craziest thing ever I saw my mom and dad make out on the couch, I gasped but before I could let it make I sound I covered my mouth and walked quickly back up the stairs. I walked into my room plopped down on the floor and began to shake out of fear and a mixture of excitement. Could it be? Could my parents really get back together?....

* * *

**HOPE U ALL LIKED THIS CHAPPI I SURE DID!! LOL, OMG OMG KAN IT BE? LOL U HAVE TO KEEP READING TO FIND OUT!!!**

**ALSO A LOT OF U WERE WONDERING ABOUT MY ACCOUNT ON TTS AND I WOULD LIKE TO SAY YES I HAVE AN ACCOUNT THIS IS THE LINK TO MY PAGE SO U CAN GET COMPLETE UPDATES...-----**

.com/profile/virgomoonchick

also if u have any ideas... give them to me

xoxo ciara


	19. Chapter 19

**authors notes: hello ppl... lol, its been to long since i updated i tell ya, lol... im surprised myself wif this. i tho that i wouldnt b writing no more, but as u can see things have changed. im also gonin to post more but not today or tomrw. lol... but i will b posting more, and i will b finishing this story. lol, for sure i will! so step back relax and read my newest post n months!**

Chapter 19

Just friends?

It was bright and early when I and lily walked down the street, heading to the park. That's when a car stopped in front of us, causing me to stop in my tracks… it was Jacob. He hopped out of the car and walked over to us, he smiled down at me with his bad boy looks all over him. He hugged me, and over his shoulder I saw lily looking at me with a what's going on look and I had to laugh a little at that. Not only that but the fact that Jacob is always the same Jacob; he always had this calm wonderful feeling over me. He was my sun in my rainy storm in my mind, he was my comfort in my hidden place, he was my key when the rest of the keys to my mind didn't match he was Jacob, my Jacob.

"Hey bells!" he said, and then he turned to lily I guess he just realized she was there.

"And you are?" he asked her

"Lily, Bella's bestie from phoenix." She said with proudness that rung deep in her voice.

"Well hello Lilly… I hope you don't mind but can I talk to bella for a minute?" he asked her. She simply nodded her head and walked away.

"Look Bella… I'm sorry, I really am. I should have told you about me and about what I am." He said softly as he pulled his huge hand into my small hand

Even my hands feel so secure with him

I thought, but I quickly pulled my hand away and folded under the other.

"Explain" was the one simple word I said to get him to tell me completely everything about him and his ancestors and all.

"Jake… I already knew all this." I said after he finished explaining how he was sorry for not telling me, and that he would have, but he couldn't disobey his own rules.

"Of course… the Cullen's." Jake said the way he said the Cullen's as if they were something filthy off the bottom of his shoes.

"Yes…" I said as I looked down at my feet and frowned

"And Bella I'm sorry about… um… Paul, almost killing you, thing. It's just that Paul thought that when I left, that I was going to come tell you about being a werewolf, but I wasn't. He basically ruined the secret." Jake said with a little laugh as he looked up at me.

"Mhmm…" was my amazing response

"So… do you forgive me, Bella?" he asked, when he asked that my head shot up to met his face. His deep brown eyes weren't smug, they were honest. His mouth wasn't in an I'm bad ass and I know it smirk, but was in a please forgive me sad smile. I couldn't stay mad at him, even if I wanted to… in trust me I want to.

"All is forgiven Jake." I said, with that his face broke into a huge smile and he let out a big whoop as he laughed and hugged me tightly.

"Jake… can't breathe!" I said as I gasped for breath.

"Sorry." He said as he sat me down back on my feet, still wearing that huge grin, I was pretty sure it couldn't be taken off.

"So… what were you going to tell me?" I asked as I looked down at the ground and back up shyly.

"Bella, I was going to say to you that… I love you, but… it was a mistake… I mean no I love you but I'm not in love with you, while at least not anymore. What I'm trying to say is… I have found my dream girl!" he said in a rush

"Oh wow! Are you serious! That's great." With that one simple announcement I was back to the way I was from the beginning, it seemed as if the whole wolf thing in the forest never happened, we were back to just being Jacob and Bella, the best of friends.

"Yup… her name is Paris, she's my imprint" he said

"She's your what?" I asked looking at him as if he lost his mind

" it's a werewolf thing… let me explain, when a we see our imprint for the first time you will know… it would feel like love at first sight but love at first sight can't even describe how I felt when I saw her.

"When you imprint you find something that attracts to you, but the thing is that it doesn't have to be romantic. You can be anything to that person a friend, a brother, or a lover as long as you are in that special person's life." He said explaining to me what the nature of imprinting was and even went more into what Paris looked like. Soon Lilly just about had to drag me away from Jacob, to get my full attention.

"Where is it ya'll headin'?" Jake asked us as he looked down the road as if he was afraid that someone would come and kidnap us, because it's such a busy road! I thought sarcastically.

"To the park to meet some friends." Lilly said to him,

"Some friends huh?... you mean the Cullen's?" he asked me

"Yeah, we were just going to meet up and goof around for a while." I said

"Hop in, I'll drive ya'll." He said simply, I opened the door and Lilly got in the backseat, and soon we were all speeding down the empty, abandoned highway.

"If you want you're more than welcomed to join us." Lilly said from the back

"Lilly, I don't think h-" I started to say but Jake cut me off

"I wouldn't mind it at all, Bella. And I promise to be on my best behavior." He said as he looked over at me as if he was asking for permission.

"If that's what you want then that's fine." I said as we pulled up into the parks parking lot. In the distance I can see Emmett and jasper tossing Frisbees to each other, but the thing is they were tossing it so fast that I didn't even see the Frisbee, and plus they were so freakin' far from each other that it didn't look like they were even playing together. Edward was talking to Alice over to the side, even from the distance I can tell that he was tense, but once we was in a parking spot he turned over to our direction, and smiled a sweet relieved smile at me. I got out of the car, and waved over to him, to show that I was alright.

"Now I only wished you brought your motorcycle." I said to Jake with a small smile, the thought of watching the vampire Cullen's race at super speed sounded very much like fun right now.

" I do got it… it's in the trunk… why?" he asked as we walked across the grass meeting up with the Cullen's who were all walking over to us, of course they were looking at Jake funny because of his smell, they told me about. Of course Jake didn't care he was looking at them with the same expression.

"Racing anyone?" I asked with a coy smile on my face. Jake just simply laughed and continued to walk to the Cullen's

"Bella!" Emmett said loudly with his booming voice.

"Emmy cakes!" I said calling Emmett by the nickname I gave him. Emmett just simply glared at me, and smiled.

"So… Jacob what brings you here?" jasper asked calmly

"Thought it would be fun, that's all. Wanted to meet Bella friends, but if that's a problem… then I can leave." Jake said but I can tell by the way his voice dropped that he didn't want to leave, and honestly I didn't want him to leave either.

"No problem at all… you're cool." Edward said I was surprised that Edward was being nice to Jake, usually he was always tense around him, and then he did something that really surprised me; he walked up and shook his hand. Jake looked down at their hands then back up, and smirked that bad ass smirk that I have learned to love and looked at Edward straight in the eye as if he was doing a staring contest.

"So… Edward, you wanna race, or what?" he asked, and then it all started to make sense. The look. The smirk. It all came perfectly with a question, a question I was waiting on to get answered.

"Hells yeah mane!" Edward yelled out of excitement, and before I knew it Edward and Jake were lined out in the middle of the wide empty road, both gripping there hands of their bikes, furiously. I walked over to Edward bike, as Edward took off his helmet, and we both meet each other with a sweet kiss. After I left his lips and arms, he tapped me on my ass and winked at me, before I walking back over to the grass, where the rest were standing.

" hey! I don't get me a good luck kiss?" jake asked as he yanked his helmet off as Edward smirked at him. "That's so not fair." He mumbled at Edward, but I can tell jake was just having fun, and of course Edward wasn't getting offended, because if jake meant that by harm then Edward would know… mind reader, anyone.

" sorry, kisses are only for the winners." Edward said as he hopped back on his bike, still wearing his sexy ass smirk. My knees were going weak and I'm not even the person his smirking at… now do you see how this sexy hunk of a man… um vampire, affect me?

" sounds like you talk a lot of smack Cullen, I hope your game is up." jake said cockily. Rosalie walked out to the middle of the road with a can of spray paint and spray painted a bright white line across the road. She tossed the can aside, as she was met by a glaring Edward.

" you going to have to replace that rose!" Edward said as he placed his helmet on his head. Rose posed in the middle of the line, smiling a wicked smile at Edward as if she said no the hell I'm not.

"You ready to get your ass beat dog!" Edward yelled at Jacob as he laughed at him, with a confident smirk on his face.

"In your dreams leech!" Jake said back as he roared his engine to show he wasn't scared.

"Ok… the rules are there are none; ok people… start your engines!" Rosalie said as she took her scarf off her neck. The engines then roared and both Edward and Jacob both stared straight at the road, as if they knew they were going to win, but the thing was there could only be one winner…

"Ready!" I yelled from the side lines

"Get set!" Alice yelled, as Rosalie raised her scarf in the air

"Go!" Lilly yelled as she raised her hand in the air, to high five duke, and with that Rosalie scarf went down. Engines roared. And they both speed off!...

**im so sorry ppl! i really am! i no that that didnt go as planed but dont kill me i promise that the story wilkl get better n time!... so pls dont plan to kill me, im too young to die! pls! pls dont! im sorry im sorry!**

**this msg was typed by:**

**xoxo mrs. ciara moon (duh) 3**


	20. Chapter 20

**author's notes... okay ppl tell me wat u think of this chappter... i would really like to no...**

**x signed ms. ciara moon (duh)3**

Chapter 20

A badass friendship

(Edward's p.o.v.)

The scarf cut through the air signaling that the race has started, I started my motorcycle and hearing it roar into my ears caused me to smile evil toward the road we where racing on_._

_I am going to win and Jacob's ass will me mine._

I thought as my black badass motorcycle speed across the black top, I was hunched over my bike as I zoomed past Jacob to be in the lead. Jacob's thoughts screamed at me calling me all the names in the book starting with asshat to ending with wanker. I didn't even know he knew those names, but hey I just met the guy, so there's not much for me to know, other than him trying to take my Bella away from me at a time. I couldn't get this grin, you know that shit eating grin people get that can't be wiped off their face as much as you want it to get off, yeah that kind of grin off my face. Before I know what happened Jacob was right beside me grinning his own shit eating grin before he took the lead in front of me.

_Damn you!_

My mind thought loudly, but I couldn't help but smile. I got some real competition. I tried to read his mind to see what move he was going to do next but he wasn't thinking moves he was thinking about how bad he wants to beat my ass in this race. So he was acting on pure instinct, smart wolf. I began to speed up faster and zoom past Jacob and I could see that once shit eating grin change so quickly to a deadly scowl. Jacob black was not happy with me, but I could still see the playfulness in his eyes so I knew that he was still having fun. The bright as hell white line that Rosalie sprayed on the road, with my damn spray paint was just up ahead.

_Once this race is over and done I will most defiantly be killing that girl._

I thought as I inched closer and closer, but at the same time I could feel it. Jacob was not letting me off easily, he was getting closer and closer to me but I still felt like I was about to win this. The white line was just inches away now, so… freakin… close. We both zoomed past the white line, while Rosalie waved her scarf to signal that the once race was now finished. I hoped off my bike quick and so did Jacob with that shit eating grin.

"Who the hell won?" he asked of course he thought he probably won.

"I think that shit was a tie." I said to him with a shit eating smile of my own.

_Yeah! You didn't win so wipe that damn funny looking ass smile off your face_.

I thought as I looked at him. He paced around his bike and looked up to see if anyone else thought the same thing.

"You got to be shitting me?" he asked

"No… Edward's rite, it was most defiantly a tie." Rosalie said as she looked at me and Jacob.

"Damn! Rematch!" Jacob said as he was about to pick up his bike and I began to pick up mine as while.

"Fuck naw! I want to race too!" duke said to us and he and all the others walked over to us from the side lines.

"But we got to break the tie." I said to him as I sat my baby (motorcycle) up straight and on its legs.

"To be honest Edward if you both race again it would be another tie… so ya'll racing again would just be a waste of time." Alice says as she stood next to jasper. Damn future seeing pixie.

"Yeah so give the hell up. It's over Eddie boy. Now it's my turn to race. Anyone human want to race me?" duke ask as he walks over to my bike and gets ready to hop on.

"Yeah I'll race you." My sexy Bella says as she walks over to Jacob's bike and but not before smiling a sexy smile in my direction.

"Bella… I didn't know you knew how to ride a motorcycle." Duke says as he walks it over to the line where I and Jacob began.

"Yeah… Jake taught me." She says as she looks over at Jacob and smile at him.

"Yeah… and she's good too, I'd consider yourself warned." Jake says as he pats my Bella on the head and walks over to the side line, where everyone else where now. I couldn't help but worry about my precious Bella. Hope that she would be ok and that she want get hurt riding that thing. All I care about is my dear Bella's safety.

"Edward… I don't get no good lucks kiss babe?" she yells to me from the white line. I couldn't help but grin at that, so I walk over to her with a smile on my face but I knew she saw the worry I had in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed a soft brown strand of her hair behind her ear with a smile.

"Edward… please don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I promise." She said to me, so with that I bend down and took her cherry lips all in. her taste consumed me deeply and I couldn't get enough of those lips, of her taste. I wanted her bad, but I wasn't sure if I could do that to her. I was always scared of the risk of hurting her, I don't care if she wanted to or not I would wait until she was like me… less fragile and stronger. But the question I have been having problems with was could I take her? Could I take her soul from her? Could I damn her to hell where all of us would go? Could I? I have yet to come up with a decision. Everything in me screamed no, but I could tell from the way she looked at me and my family that she would soon ask the question… can I be a vampire too? I let go of her lips sadly and walked away from my beautiful Bella and stood on the side lines where everyone else were at.

"Edward… she'll be fine… trust me." Jacob said to me with a true small smile on his face. That's when I knew that Jacob black would be just fine with us. Even though his smell was highly disgusting he was still a cool werewolf. I turned and looked over at the road and saw Bella was hunched over the bike looking determined and very sexy I might add. I just wished she was doing that on my bike, makes it even sexier. She was biting her lip nervously but other than that I could tell that she had her mind set, and that was completely on whopping duke's ass.

_That's my girl_

Before I know it the scarf was being lowered and the two of them was racing toward the corner that comes back around and ends again at the white line. I took duke's mind in and before I know it I could see it all. He was in the lead but Bella was behind him, riding his ass as if she would pass him at any minute. My girl was not playing around at all, she zoomed pass duke and began to take the lead. The race wasn't long because the road didn't take long for us to come back, but I saw it, all! Bella was still in the lead when she turned the corner to where we could see the race but duke was right behind her. He was speeding up and he was right beside her now. The white line was so close now, but the winner of this race was hard to call. But rite before they was about to hit the white line, Bella speed up and crossed over the white line as if she was racing for her life. Jacob did a big whoop and I couldn't get that smile off my face.

My baby won!

My mind screamed and it kept on repeating and repeating itself. Bella stood the bike up and walked around it to shake hands with duke and I couldn't help but smile at that. I ran over to her and picked her up into my arms and smiled down at her.

"You won baby! You won!" I said to her as I began to kiss her over and over on her lips every time she tried to talk. When I finally decide to stop assaulting her lips I sat her down.

"Yeah I know." she said with a little giggle.

"Oh Bella that was great! You kicked ass… sorry duke." Lilly said as she came between us and hugged Bella hard. Duke didn't look upset at all even his thoughts weren't bad. He looked as if it wasn't a big deal and that he was just having fun, and his mind said the same thing.

"Good game Bella… you kicked my ass fair and square." He said, and with that Lilly walked back over to duke and hopped on his back while kissing him on his cheek over and over again.

"Damn, Bells I feel so good to say I'm the one who taught you!" Jake said as he pulled her up into a giant hug and Bella was smiling hugely at him.

"Thanks Jake… I think." She says as he puts her down and walks over to duke. I guess giving me some time with my girl.

"You want to go sit down?" I asked her, and she looked up at me sweetly and nodded her head. I walked her over to a close bench; it was not too far so we could still see who races, and so I can see if anyone trashes my baby. But we were still far enough for them not to accidently walk over here and just sit down with us. I held her hand the whole walk, which wasn't that long, but still I did and I held it the whole time we sat down on the bench.

"Bella, you looked so sexy on that motorcycle." I said as we sat down

"I did?" she asked with a little shy smile and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes beautiful you did." I say as I brushed her cheek as soon as the red glow formed there. It was so beautiful, it was what made her.

"I love it when you blush." I say softly as I kiss her cheek.

"Oh do you really daddy?" she asked as she smiled sweetly at me. Oh this girl was going to kill me. I couldn't get her in bed and when she called me daddy it drove me crazy. I want her so bad that it almost funny.

"So… why are you all of a sudden so nice with Jacob?" she asks, she leans back on the bench and looks up at the sky and smile a little.

"I thought you wanted me and Jacob to be friends." I say to her as I pull her up and on to my lap. She doesn't argue and she sits on my lap, wraps her arms around my neck and lays her head on my shoulder.

" I do… it just that when we first started out you didn't like Jacob and now you seem okay with him… why?" she asks me while she looks into my eyes.

"At first it was because I knew Jacob black was a werewolf and I didn't want him to hurt you. But once I met him and saw how he looked at you I just…" I stopped there and looked over at a tree, anywhere but not at her brown eyes that was staring at me attentively. She moved off my lap and was standing in front of me, and then she laughed. She freakn laughed! Has she gone crazy or some?

"Oh my God! Oh my God!... you were jealous!... you thought I wanted to leave you for Jacob!" she asked but when she said it, it sounded more like a statement when she said it. I pulled Bella back on my lap and grimaced,

"Yes I was… but when he showed up today, he just seemed like he was over you and had moved on. He imprinted on a girl name Paris, I read it in his mind." I say quickly.

"So you like him now that his not trying to get into my pants?" she said with a laugh.

"Oh God Bella please don't ever say that… I can't imagine him… but yeah, I like him better that his not trying to take you away from me, and that he got his own girl. His still a werewolf but… he seems okay, well… at least for a werewolf." I say to her as I lay my head on top of hers. We sat there for a long time just breathing and holding each other. We didn't need to talk, we had our bodies to tell us what we wanted. What we needed. The silence was a comfortable, nice, and just so fucking sweet. Bella was looking down and playing with my fingers as I kissed her forehead, she was just so sweet… I didn't deserve an angel like her, but I have one. And now that I have one, I will do anything to keep her in my life… anything.

(Jacob's p.o.v.)

I saw him grab her softly by the hand and lead her over to the bench, away from us. He touched her as if he was being careful, as if she was a thin piece of glass in his hand, and for that I admired him. I thought that all blood sucking leeches were all the same. Always after one thing… killing someone who has blood in them, but I can tell that the Cullen's are different. That they actually care about the humans here… and it's kind of weird, but that was okay with me. Since I changed and took being alpha off of Sam's hands I have became the one who have responsibilities. So without letting anyone else know I sneaked over and ran to the woods to phase. Running at full speed to the trees I stopped at a nearby tree and took all my clothes off. Billy, my dad told me that he was not going to keep buying me clothes for me to destroy them. So I had to be cautions with my clothes or else I'll be walking around in the nude for a while. As soon as all my clothes where off my body, I phased changing myself to the inner wolf in me. I still didn't understand how a horse size wolf could fit inside of me, but I stopped trying to figure that out a long time ago. The packs thoughts soon consumed me and were now the voices that where in my head,

"_How is everything going?... any new visitors?" I ask them_

"_No… everything is fine. No new visitors." Sam voice said inside my head._

I was pacing on the edge of the forest, I didn't want there to be a visitor and there alpha's not there. Lately, we have been having visitors here… Cold visitors. There have also been killings here, but not many just two and there have been a great deal of it in settle. I don't know what's going on but I just know that they better not come anywhere near forks. You want to know why?... because the pack, we are ready, and if they come anywhere near us we will tear them limb from limb.

"_Good… keep me posted." _

Was the last thing I thought to Sam before I phased back to my human body, and pulled my clothes back on me. Walking out of the forest I saw that Edward was now sitting alone on the bench and was watching Bella swing on the swing with Lilly and Alice.

_Great…. His alone_

I thought as I jogged over to him, I was sitting on the bench before I even knew I was there. Edward looked over at me, and gave me a head nod and turned back to watching Bella.

"Watsup mane?" Edward asks after I sat there for a good minute.

"Can't you just read what I'm thinking?" I ask him

"Yes… but I thought you would like it better if we had a conversation." He said as he sat back on the bench. "You have a lot going on in your head which would you like to discuss first?" he asked me

"While I just wanted you to know that we have been having visitors lately… just wanted to know if you and your family knew of them." I said slowly

"Them?... I knew someone has been coming here, but I never knew it were them's." he said as he looked at me seriously

"Yeah… it's them alright." I said as I played in my head of what little I had of them, as we chased them all the way off the cliff into the water.

"I and my family haven't really discussed it… but we will be, soon." He said to me as he looked up at the sky, and then back over to Bella who was now attempting to hop scotch.

"It's okay… it seems that who every they where they was just here for the moment… but if they show up again, I will let you and your family know." I say to him as I took off my red hat I was sporting and ran my hands through my now shaggy dark brown hair. I needed at hair cut.

"So… Jacob, I was wondering if you and Paris would like to come with us to this club." Edward starts out to say

"What club?" I ask him eyeing him suspiciously

"It's a club where I bartend at, and duke DJ at. Me and my family we always go there on Saturday night… so, you game?" Edward asked me with that little smirk he always be doing on his face.

"Yeah… sounds fun, but where is it exactly?" I asked him

"Meet us at our house at 6… bring clothes, where just going to ride together." Edward says to me

"So… why be so nice to me now… we are natural born enemies you know." I say to him

"I think you know why I'm nice to you now… and just because your ancestors didn't like us… doesn't mean you don't have to like us. Where different from what our kind is… we try to live right." Edward says all this while he still watches Bella play with Alice and Lilly.

"Your right… about the whole liking your kind or whatever, but I'm confused why are you being so nice to me?" I asked but I knew why, everyone that was at the park with us knew why…

_Because of Bella_

My mind said softly and I knew Edward heard it because he grinned at me, and looked down.

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?" Edward ask

"Nope… now fess up." I say to him while laughing at the way he was looking now, his face was all frowned up and I could tell that he didn't like to admit that he was jealous of what me and Bella had. I and Bella didn't have what he has with her but I could tell that he thought I was tough competition or something.

"Fine…" he says as he takes a deep breath. I waited for him to say more than that but he just sat there as if he just finishes telling me a long ass story or something.

"Fine?... fine, what?... that doesn't tell me why your nice to me now." I say to him as I laugh at how he was looking I could tell that he wasn't mad but he defiantly was very uncomfortable.

"I didn't like you at first because… I didn't want you to be with my Bella. I thought you were going to take her away from me." He said as he looked down, then back over at Bella.

"I knew that… I just wanted to hear you say it." I say to him as I laugh

"I know…" just as Edward said that Bella tripped and fell and he was off the bench before I could register it, but not before he turned back to me and said

"Make sure Paris gets there at 6 too… Alice wants to get all the girls ready"

And with that he was over in a flash helping Bella up and asking her was she okay. I could say three things about Edward that I like and I know for a fact.

1. Edward was a blood sucking vegetarian vampire… (EW!) but that's better than killing any humans.

2. He loves Bella with a passion that I once thought was a trick but now I know that his love for her is real.

3. He was one cool badass dude… well he was cool for a vampire at least.

And those things where okay with me… at least I knew that Bella didn't run off with some asshat of a jerk… she found someone that was okay with me, and for that I admired Edward even more, Him and his family.

(Bella's p.o.v.)

I looked over at Jacob and Edward and say that they were talking and smiling. It's crazy how just yesterday they were sworn enemies and now there talking to each other as if they have been like friends forever.

"I bet I can swing higher than you!" Lilly said to me, breaking my thoughts

"Lilly I don't want to beat your ass." I say to her with a glare of mine own. Lilly and I have always been like this, since the time we meet in kindergarten. I was sitting all alone by myself and this kid named Tommy Cravenly was been mean to me and kicking dirt at me. This was my third day there, and I have already been made as a target to get. He was just about to pull one of my ponytails until I heard her, I heard Lilly yell at him and call him a bed wetter. Once little Tommy Cravenly ran off she walk over to me and sat down by me on the bench. She wrapped one arm around me as I cried, and told me that he wasn't going to be messing with me anymore. When I asked her how did she now? Guess what she told me… she said

"Because he won't be messing with you while I'm around."

And from that day on we have been tight ever since. She was like my diary, I could tell her anything and I could trust her with the information. I was her diary, because trust me the way she fly through guys, she always needed me to talk to, to ask if she should do this, or should do that. We both shared so many secrets that if we each wrote a book about each of the others secret it would probably become a novel. She was like my sister; she was always like my sister.

"You two are a mess." Alice said as she swung her swing up and jumped off of it n mid air and landed perfectly.

"No… you know what's a mess, the way you and Emmett fight." Lilly said as she jumped off and landed, not a perfectly as Alice did but she landed and that's all that mattered. I decided to stop my swing and just get off like a normal safe clumsy person.

"Hey! Look… lets hop scotch." Alice says as she looks around for three rocks to play with.

"That should be fun." Lilly said as Alice handed her the rock

"So who's going first?" I ask as Alice hand me the rock

"The youngest goes first." Lilly says with a smile and both Alice and she looked at me before they could say my name. "Bella" I shook my head and tossed the rock on one beginning our game of hop scotch.

"So Bella… how are things going with you and my brother?" Alice asks as I hop around on the hop scotch board.

"Good." I answer as I walk back and let Lilly go.

"How are things with duke, Lilly?" Alice asks Lilly as she plays

"Very good." She says before she winks at me. I couldn't help but let out a giggle. Lilly then got of the board and stepped back to let Alice through.

"So how are things with jasper?" I ask her as she hops just like she did to me. So I guess this was a game also. Who every was hopping was the one you had to ask questions to that was fine with me.

"Very… sexy." Alice said, Lilly tossed her head back and laughed loudly and I also laughed to… Alice was just so freaking crazy. It was my turn to hop.

"So how does it feel to be with someone so badass?" Lilly asked as I hoped to two

"Great and safe… I love it." I say as I let Lilly hop.

"How does it feel for you to be with someone so badass?" Alice asked as Lilly hopped.

"Wonderful I have always had a thing for badasses." She says as she lets Alice hop.

"How does it feel to be with someone that's… the opposite of badass?" I ask

"Jasper is badass in his own little way… well at least when were in bed his badass." She answers, and we both bend over laughing. The game went that way for a while and I was finally on number ten, I've notice that the higher the number get the harder the questions get… and the crazier it gets. I toss the rock to number ten and was ready to win until I heard the question.

"Is Edward giving you any?" Lilly ask and once she asked if I was I tripped over my foot and fell face forward on the ground. My hands caught me before I could do any real damage to my face. The question took me completely off guard; I was not ready for that question at all. I felt his presence before I could see it. I knew he was there because I could feel him.

"Bella? Bella, baby are you okay?" he asked me as he held me up, I could stand by myself and I was fine, but of course Edward wanted to make sure.

"Yeah… just got caught off guard that's all." I said as I glared over to Lilly and Alice and I could tell they were trying there hardest not to laugh.

"Edward… she's fine." Alice said as she walked over to us.

"What time is it?" he asked Lilly, who pulled out her phone once he asked.

"It's 4:38" she said simply.

"Oh… we need to leave, and remember you are to meet us at 6, so we can all get ready together." Alice said as she ran over to jasper, and told them it was time to leave. We all walked over to the parking lot where everyone had their cars in bikes parked, so we could all say goodbyes.

"Alrighty bye everyone… see you laters." Alice said as she pulled jasper to Emmett's truck.

"Laters everyone." Rosalie said as Emmett saluted everyone. Lilly was off to the side giving duke a goodbye peck on the lips and a hug.

"Alright peace." He said as he ran to Emmett truck before they left him. Edward was still holding me into his arms to make sure I was fine, even though I told him every 5 min. Jake and Lilly where already heading to the car, I guess to give me and Edward a moment alone.

"I told you Edward… I'm fine, I promise." I told him as I kissed him on his nose.

"Okay… I guess I'll let you go." He said as he slowly let go of me but once he let go of me he held my hand into his. I wrapped my free hand around his neck and stared up at him as if he was the only person in the world, and at that moment he was. I kissed him tenderly, softly and careful but even though it was tender, careful, and sweet it was also laced with passion, and lust. He cradled my face into his free hand and rubbed his soft thumbs on my cheeks as he kissed me. My lips felt like it was on fire even though I was kissing the cold ice. My hands played and tugged on his bronze strands of hair on the top of his head as he kissed me. I felt his body tremble under my touch and I knew that he will be stopping me soon… very soon. I sucked on his bottom lip taking in as much of his cool sweetness as I can before he pulls away. My tongue slides into his mouth and I felt him breathe a sigh of relief and kissed me back fully. It lasted just two more seconds before he pulled away from me, kissed me on my cheek and walked me to Jacob's car, and even helped me in. I was in such a strong daze that I didn't even notice that I was in the car and Lilly was asking me a question from the back seat. I didn't care, all I cared about right now was Edward but I don't think Lilly understood that.

"Bella!" she yelled

"You say something Lilly?" I ask as I turn around to see my best friend grinning at me.

"Yeah… where at home now." She said with a smile that said girl-friend-you-are-so-in-love. My daze left quickly and I couldn't help but laugh at how off I must have been.

"It's okay Bella, we understand." Lilly says as she leaned forward between the driver and the passenger sit.

"Yeah… you're just in love." Jake said with a little grin on his face. I know that I was in love, but I didn't know that I could go this deep…

**lol... hello ppl, i kept wondering is this long enough for my readers... i hope they like this chappy, yeah i worked my ass off and exactly put my book down to type more for u all so i hope u enjoy it... and also ppl dig this there is a new website were lilianyas has posted my story i fell in love with a bad boy on it! i no! isnt that super... anyway, she started this site to post fanfics that dont get muc reconzation, in this fanfic world and for that i love her for that! this chappy is decated to her... lol!**


	21. Chapter 21

Hello all my fanfiction readers,

This is virgopixie, I jus want to let u all no that this is not an update and I have one question to ask.

Do u want this story to continue?

Honestly, I gave up on it but my gud friend hamster15 told me to keep gon, I want to no wat u all think is this story worthy of me to keep updating or do u want an entirely new one?

Comment, send a msg., u kan do wateva as long as u give me some answers

Welll…. That's all…

Deuces,

Virgo_pixie loves u all!

3


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**

**Hello my fellow Twilight lovers,**

**I would like to tell all of you some wonderful news, and maybe a little bad news. Depends on how you take both of the news. First, I would like to say that I think I have officially given up on both of my fanfic's. It's sad really, I guess I got bored with it and thought what's the point. Second, I am starting a new fanfic, and I have been thinking of adding a teammate to this one-man band. I have the first chapter and I am ready for a beta who is ready to help me and get what the obsessed twilight fans (like myself I might add) wants, which is a good fanfic to read. Lastly, I am in high school and to be more specific I'm a senior. If you had ever graduated or are in 12****th**** grade, then you must know how hard it is to remind on top of things like scholarships, colleges, and letters of recommendations. That is also another reason why I need a good beta, which is willing to work with me and help me out when I desperately need it. So now I ask, do anyone want to recommend a friend, loved one, or twilight buddy? Because I am looking for a beta, and I need to know if anyone can help me out. All I ask is to please send me a massage on ****.net/~vir90pixi3**** and if you have a problem massaging me you can leave a comment and let me know all you want me to know. **

**Thank you so much for your participation through the years!**

**~ Ciara**


End file.
